DethBullies
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse. Dethklok. While Toki and Skwisgaar attend a middle/high school together, Toki has to deal with some bullies. Skwisgaar is unaware of this, but might easily figure it out when he sees visible bruises on little Toki. Please review.
1. First Day of School

_**BACKGROUND:**_

_**This story assumes that the events of the beginning of my other story "Their Story" took place. Those events, summed up, are that Skwisgaar met Toki while Toki was still living with his parents, and was 6 years old, while Skwisgaar was 14 years old. A year or so later, Toki runs away from home and meets up with Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar runs away from home as well, and Toki and Skwisgaar make their way to England, and end up living in a small, not too great apartment together. And they were living with 2 other guys in that story, but they were OCs and I am not including them in this story.**_

_**Okay... their school is like this: It has 7th-12th grade in one school, just so I could make it where they'd be in the same school. I don't know if any schools do that... but I wanted to make a story where they were in school together... Toki is in 7th grade, and Skwisgaar is in 12th grade.**_

_**Toki is 12 years old, and Skwisgaar is 18. (I know that in my other story they were 8 years apart in age, but I wanted to make it a little bit less of a difference, so I changed it to 6 years apart.)**_

_**Alright... enough with the ranting... Here you goes, de stories:**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki had never gone to a public school before he met Skwisgaar. While he lived at home with his parents, he was taught only the things which they taught him themselves: to stay quiet, do your work, and stay out of the way. Of course they also taught him religious things, but Toki could hardly even pay attention to such uninteresting things, and didn't end up with very much knowledge about them in the end, which Toki thought might account for some of the hatred his parents seemed to have for him.

When he was seven years old, Toki had run away from home with Skwisgaar and started school, already in second grade, since it was not a school that really cared about the success of the students, a school which Skwisgaar could afford, and the school officials didn't care that Toki hadn't attended school before; they didn't argue with Skwisgaar.

Toki and Skwisgaar barely managed to pass the majority of their classes, and now it was the beginning of a new school year. Skwisgaar had been attending the same school for the entire time that he had been living with Toki, but for Toki, it was a new school, and he was quite nervous...

"Tokis!" Skwisgaar yelled in their small apartment, "is yous readies to goes? You nots ready in... twenties... thirties more seconds, I's leavings withouts yous."

"Yous forgots to wakes me up, Skwisgaar!" Toki yelled back, "I just wakes up halves a minutes agos."

"Well..." Skwisgaar started, but didn't know what to say to make this Toki's fault, "hurries up den."

A minute or so later, Toki walked quickly into the main room, wearing a wrinkled t-shirt, long pants, and boots, with his hair, which reached just below his shoulders, un-brushed.

Skwisgaar sighed, "comes on den. We has to walks to gets deres. I can'ts never finds wheres for to gets a bus pass, and dem taxis creepies me outs. Is not veries fars a walks anyways; comes on."

Toki followed Skwisgaar outside and down the sidewalk, and before long, they made it to the school.

"I guess dis were's we goes separates ways," Toki said nervously.

"Ja," Skwisgaar agreed, looking at Toki, who looked absolutely terrified, "I sees you laters," he muttered as he walked away, leaving Toki standing in the middle of the crowded hallway.

Toki hadn't really ever made friends with the children in his classes in the past. He found that he preferred talking to some of the teachers as an alternative... Primarily the incredibly over-enthusiastic ones. He saw some children from his previous school within the crowd, but they weren't exactly nice to him, so instead of talking to them, Toki simply went to the room where he was to have his first class. He sat down in the desk in the back corner of the room and slumped down in the chair as he took out his notebook and started drawing various doodles.

For a few minutes, Toki was the only person in the room, as class wasn't to start for about ten minutes, and most children liked to wait until the last minute to go to their classes. After Toki had been sitting in the corner alone for a few minutes, the professor walked into the room and greeted him.

"Good morning," the professor called over to Toki, who looked up at him, "I'm Mr. Tyler, and who might you be?"

"Toki," Toki answered.

The professor looked at Toki for a moment, "You know, you're allowed to go out in the hallway and visit with your friends before class starts, if you'd like."

Toki shook his head, "no thanks."

The professor nodded and walked over to sit down in the desk next to Toki. Toki looked up at him without speaking, and then looked back down to his notebook and added a few more finishing touches to one of his doodles.

"What are you drawing there?" Mr. Tyler asked.

Toki held the notebook up so that his professor could see it, "is just a couples a things, likes a mans withsouts no hands, and over heres is just a guys withs teeths," Toki responded, pointing at the various pictures.

Mr. Tyler nodded, "well... that's interesting."

Toki looked over the man's shoulder as he saw someone else coming into the room. It was a boy from his old school. This boy had failed a few grades, and was older than most children in his grade. He was 14 years old, and much bigger than Toki. Toki sunk lower in his chair as he saw the other boy, hoping that he wouldn't sit anywhere near him, as he didn't exactly get along with him ever before.

Mr. Tyler noticed that Toki's attention was on something behind him, so he turned around to see who had come into the room, "Good morning," he greeted the other boy who all but scowled at him, "I'm Mr. Tyler, and I'm going to be your grammar instructor this semester. Tell me your name, and I'll check to make sure you're both on my list."

At the indication of another student already being in the room, the older boy looked over at the corner at Toki and grinned, "Melvin Becker," he announced his name to the professor. He stood up and moved to the desk right beside Toki, which Mr. Tyler had recently stood from as he went to the front of the room to check his class list.

Toki quickly closed his notebook and sat up as tall as he could, though he was younger and smaller than the other boy, and even smaller than most of the children in his grade. Nevertheless, he tried to make himself look taller, though it was quite ineffective.

"Toki Wartooth," Melvin said, "looks like we're in the same class again," he grinned.

"Melvins," Toki countered, glaring at the older boy, "looks likes it."

Melvin laughed, "I see you still haven't learned how to talk right."

Toki frowned, "why don'ts you just leaves me alones? I dones talkings to yous," Toki folded his arms across his chest and put his elbows on his desk, while turning to face away from Melvin.

However, Melvin was not finished with the conversation. He grabbed Toki's shoulder and forcefully turned him back around to face him, "don't tell me what to do," he growled.

Toki pulled away from Melvin, who grabbed him again, this time by his wrist.

"Lets goes of me!" Toki urged, a bit more loudly than he had meant to.

"Boys," Mr. Tyler warned, "hands to yourselves."

Melvin let go of Toki's wrist, and shoved him. He then said very softly, "You're gonna regret that."

Toki picked up his notebook and pen and moved to a different desk at the front of the room. He figured that Melvin would probably not want to sit in the front of the room, and would therefore not follow him. He was pleased to find that he was correct in this assumption.

After a few minutes, the class started. It was mostly just an overview of classroom rules, and was shorter than a normal class, as were all of the first classes of the semester. Before long, the class was over, and the students filed out of the room, into the hallways.

As Toki made his way to the room where he would have his next class, he gasped as he felt someone push him hard, against a locker. His shoulder hit the locker, and his vision immediately blurred with the tears which were welling up in his eyes. He held the tears back and turned around to see Melvin.

Melvin was laughing, "don't tattle on me next time, kid," he threatened.

"I didn'ts tattles on yous," Toki protested, without thinking.

"Are you looking for an argument then?" Melvin asked, coming up closer to Toki and looking down at him.

Toki shook his head, "No... I gots to goes," he said, quickly walking away from Melvin and darting into his next class room.

His next class was similar to the first, except, fortunately, Melvin was not in this class with him. The class was short, and then the students all filled the hallways once more.

Again, Toki was walking down the hallway, looking for his next class. He then realized that he had forgotten his notebook in the previous room. He had to go back and get it, as it was the only notebook he had, and he didn't want anyone to steal it.

He turned around, bumping into someone as he did so, "sorries," Toki apologized, thinking that it was an older student in one of the higher grades. Unfortunately, it was not a student in a higher grade.

"I was looking for you," Melvin informed him, grabbing him and pulling him into the boys restroom. Unfortunately for Toki, the room was empty besides himself and Melvin, or at least it seemed that way. Melvin locked the door and shoved Toki hard enough to make him fall onto his knees.

Toki frowned, and backed away, against the wall, "whats do you wants?"

"I don't know if you already knew this, but I've got an older brother, who's in grade 12 this year. And we all get to be in the same school this year," he grinned evily.

An even taller and older boy walked out of one of the stalls. He was old enough to the point that he looked more like a man than a boy to Toki, though he was probably just a bit older than Skwisgaar.

Melvin continued, "I thought I'd ease up on you this year, you know, not tease you or push you around as much. How does that sound?"

Toki, still on the floor, but leaning against the wall, looked skeptically up at Melvin. He could feel himself shaking. He had been in a locked bathroom with Melvin once before, and he had ended up with a some very nasty bruises. Melvin liked to confront Toki in locked rooms where no one could see them, and would then proceed to push him, kick him, and or hit him, sickeningly enjoying the fact that Toki would hardly ever even attempt to fight back or defend himself. The younger boy would always simply close his eyes, become tense, and then try his hardest to suppress any winces or gasps of pain.

Melvin's brother walked up to Toki and knelt down next to him. For a moment, Toki almost thought that the older boy was planning to show him kindness, but his hopes were soon dashed when the older brother raised his hand and struck Toki.

Toki's body automatically jerked out of surprise and pain. He crawled along the floor to the corner of the room, drawing up his knees and squeezing his eyes shut as he cowered under the last sink in the row of individual sinks along the wall.

The older of the brothers grabbed Toki roughly by the arm, pulling him out from under the sink. Toki , trembling still and with his eyes now open and frightened, tried to pull his arm out of the strong grasp, but was unable to do so. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes again. Without meaning to, Toki became tense as he prepared for whatever the older boys had planned.

Instead of hitting him, as Toki had expected he would, the oldest boy shook Toki, "open your eyes," he demanded, to which Toki complied, "what's wrong with you? You give up too easily. You're not even trying to get away anymore."

Toki stood, silently, with wide eyes looking up at the older brother. He could feel himself still trembling, and wished that he could will himself to stop, but he couldn't. With his voice so small that it was barely audible, Toki spoke, "cans you wills lets me goes now?"

The boy who held him laughed, "why don't your parents make you cut your hair?" he teased.

"I don'ts lives with my parents," Toki told him.

"Yeah," Melvin chimed in, "and so what if he's got girl hair, right? He's short too, just like a little girl! And wimpy."

Toki frowned, and tried once more to escape from the grasp of the older brother's hand wrapped around his upper arm, most surely creating a bruise. He couldn't escape. Much unlike his usual lack of defense, Toki decided to tease Melvin back, "I's not shorts," he said, looking up at Melvin, "you's just talls 'cause you so stupids you stays in de sames grades overs and overs, and you's olders dens everyones else."

Melvin's eyes looked very angry. Toki didn't usually argue with him, and he preferred Toki to stay quiet. He lunged forward at Toki, who couldn't move if he wanted to. Melvin grabbed Toki away from his brother, and tackled the younger boy to the floor, pinning him down.

Again, Toki became tense and closed his eyes, as he knew there was no point in struggling. Melvin held both of Toki's arms down with one hand, and punched Toki in the stomach with his other fist, while Toki tried to keep himself from crying out in pain.

"Come on, Melvin," Toki heard the other brother say, "we're already late. There's always tomorrow for this kind of stuff."

"Yeah," Melvin agreed, and stood up, kicking Toki in the ribs before he and his brother exited.

Toki, now alone in the restroom, stayed right where he was on the floor. When he tried to move, it hurt too much, so he simply stayed laying on the floor. However, he figured that someone might come into the restroom before long, and he didn't want to be laying in the middle of the floor when they did, so he painfully pulled himself to his feet.

Though he was in much pain, Toki felt that the damage was probably not as much as it seemed. He had only been grabbed by the arms, which would only leave bruises; the punch to his abdomen and the slap he received on his cheek would probably also only leave bruises. The last kick, however, may have broken one or more of his ribs. Melvin didn't usually go this far, and now Toki regretted having provoked him.

Toki looked in the mirror, and then closed his eyes. It seemed as though everywhere he ever went, there would be someone who would take pleasure in causing him pain. His lower lip trembled as he fought back more tears.

Toki stood, leaning against the sink, with his forehead resting against the mirror. He breathed in a few times, and noticing that it hurt to breathe, he decided he should probably see the nurse, but he didn't want to tattle on Melvin and his brother, for fear that they would hurt him even worse when they learned that he had told. Instead, he would tell the nurse that he fell down the stairs.

When Toki was fairly certain that everyone was out of the hallways and into their various classes, he emerged from the restroom, painfully forcing himself to move in the direction of where he thought the nurse's office might be. It was a new school, however, and he didn't know where he was going. After a few minutes, he still hadn't found the nurse's office, and didn't suspect that he ever would.

Feeling as though he might cry and/or pass out from the excruciating pain in his ribs, Toki leaned against some lockers and slumped down into a sitting position, closing his eyes, and focusing all of his energy on keeping the tears from falling.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I feel so mean... To do this to little Toki. :( Sorry about that, but I wanted to write something really depressing, which some of you might be able to relate to, in some sort of way, and might be moved by... I find myself being able to relate to Toki very often, which is why I always feel so sad for him. :( I've been in a very depressed mood, so I decided to write this story about Toki going to school and the mean kids (and man) who bully him... Melvin's brother, though I didn't write exactly how old he is, is 18 or 19 years old, so he is technically a man... and beating up poor little 12 year old Toki... What a jerk..._**

**_Anyway, I'll write more later, so don't worry... I hope someone is reading this... I don't know if it's too depressing... I've read far more depressing things on this site though... so surely it will be okay..._**

**_Please review, and I'll try to update semi-soon, if I don't have too many assignments and stuff. :)_**


	2. The Rest of the Day

_**Hello. First off, thank you dancingpenguinmcr, for reviewing my first chapter, and thank you to anyone else who is reading. :)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It starts off in the sort of perspective of a not-so-interesting original character... but hopefully it's still good. It's still in 3rd person point of view though... **_

_**xxxxxx**_

Phillip was a senior at the school, in grade 12. He didn't always go to all of his classes, as he, along with everyone else, knew that the professors were far less strict with the students in grade 12 than with the students in the other grades. He had skipped his first two classes on the first day of this semester, and had decided to show up to his third class, but he knew that he would be late, since the class had already started, and he was still walking down the hall. He was about to walk into the room in which his class was being held, when he noticed someone half-laying on the floor, slumped against some lockers, further down the hall.

Since he was indeed a senior, and his attendance hardly mattered, he decided to make sure that whomever was down the hall was alright. The person looked small, and Phillip knew that sometimes the 7th grade students would get overwhelmed at the larger school, and would sometimes sit in the hallways, crying in fits of near panic when they got lost in the large building.

Phillip walked down the hall, noticing as he did so that the boy who was on the floor turned to look at him. As Phillip approached the boy, he took mental note of several things: the boy seemed to be probably one of the youngest and smallest students at the school, most definitely in grade 7. Furthermore, his body was trembling ever so slightly, and he looked almost frightened, as though he expected Phillip to do something cruel to him. Phillip also noticed that the boy had red marks around his wrists, and looked as though a bruise was forming on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Phillip asked, walking up to Toki and kneeling beside him.

Toki didn't answer. Instead, he simply stared back into Phillip's eyes. Phillip noticed that each time the boy breathed in or exhaled, he seemed to wince as though he was in pain.

"What's your name?" Phillip asked, trying to get the boy to talk to him. When Toki remained silent, Phillip moved closer to him, but noticed the the boy trembled even more, and seemed to shrink away from him, "I'm not going to hurt you," Phillip assured him, "I just want to know your name. Is that so much to ask?"

"Toki," the boy finally said, with a frightened voice.

"Well, I'm Phillip, and I'm in grade 12. Will you tell me what happened to you? Did someone at this school hurt you? A student?" Phillip questioned, "because I'll have them taken care of, if you know what I mean... I don't stand for people picking on other people who are smaller than they are. That's just not fair."

Toki remained quiet.

"Or did someone at home do this to you?" Phillip asked. He was beginning to feel like he himself was a school teacher, or children's counselor. The school used to only be grades 9-12, but then 7th and 8th grade were added. Now it seemed that the students were getting to be pretty young to be sharing a school with other students who were practically adults. He felt as though he was talking to a tiny child, and while Toki was considerably younger than he was, it still felt awkward to be talking to a student from the same school that he went to, in the manner in which they were presently talking.

Toki shook his head, "no," he said, and then went on to explain, "Skwisgaar isn'ts thats means."

"Skwisgaar?" Phillip asked, "I know Skwisgaar. I mean, we aren't really friends, but I've talked to him now and again. You're his brother? You two talk similarly."

Toki looked up at Phillip, "I's nots his brothers reallies. I don't thinks I supposed to talks abouts it."

Phillip looked concerned, "Tell me the truth; did he do something to you? I know someone did. You've got red marks and bruises all over you."

"Skwisgaar didn'ts do nothings. I don't thinks he woulds evers beats me ups... I mean... makes me falls down de stairs... I falls down de stairs. Dat's what happeneds... I falls down the stairs," Toki said, knowing that his lie was probably not entirely believable.

"Toki," Phillip began, "if you don't tell me who did this to you, they might do it again. No one can help you if no one knows who is hurting you,"

Toki shook his head, "no... I just falls down de stairs. Do yous thinks you cans shows to me where is de nurse office?"

Phillip stood up, "sure thing," he said, as he put his hand out for Toki, to help him up.

Toki flinched, but then looked down, as though he was ashamed of himself, and grabbed Phillip's hand, without making eye contact with him. Phillip led the way to the nurse's office.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Phillip offered.

Toki looked as though he was contemplating the question, "ummm... no thanks you," he finally said, "thanks you fors showings me hows to finds here too. I sees you laters."

"Alright. See you later, Toki," Phillip responded, "and remember, if you ever have a problem with anyone treating you badly, let me know. I'm one of the oldest students here. If anyone is bothering you, and I can probably make them stop."

Toki nodded, "okays den... thanks you."

Toki walked up to the desk in the nurse's office, where a woman sat.

"Hello, sweetheart," the woman greeted him, "what's wrong?"

"I falls downs de stairs," Toki lied.

The woman's face instantly went from a smiling expression, to a look of complete astonishment and worry, "Oh my! Are you alright!? Oh, come this way; we'll have a look at you right away."

Toki followed her into a room with a common examination room type look to it, "Kelly!" the woman who had been at the desk called out, "I've got someone here who you need to look at, right away."

Another woman walked into the room. She wore glasses, as well as a name tag which read "KELLY," and had a very friendly face. She reminded Toki of someone he had possibly once known, but had forgotten, someone very nice. He figured he must not have actually ever known someone who resembled her, because she would have surely been too nice to forget.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking Toki over. Before he answered, she noticed the red marks and beginnings of bruises, "did you get in a fight?"

Toki shook his head, "nopes. Just falls downs de stairs."

The nurse nodded, "right... where are you hurt then? I mean, besides the obviously visible marks."

"Alls dat is just bruises. Dat's will be fines. I thinks maybes I has brokes ribs," Toki explained.

"Well," Kelly began, "I can have a look, but if they are broken, you'll need to go to the hospital. This school doesn't have the tools for things like that. All I usually do is give out band aides and bags of ice..." she said, as Toki climbed onto the examination table and laid back, lifting his shirt to expose his stomach.

Nurse Kelly looked saddened by what she saw. Toki's ribs were in fact very bruised, but she knew for a fact that the boy hadn't fallen down the stairs. She had seen the injuries of many children who had gotten in fights with other children, or whose parents abused them, and these injuries looked too similar to those sorts of cases.

"Do you get in trouble sometimes at home?" she said, trying to trick Toki into telling her what happened.

"In troubles for whats?" Toki asked.

"For anything," the nurse said.

"Yeah. Somestimes I do. One times I breaks Skwisgaar's guitar strings, cause I gots mad at hims. He calls me a means names and den I gots to goes to our room. We both knows dat I don'ts stays dere though. He can'ts tells me whats I can and can'ts do," Toki explained, "he's nots my parents..."

"Do your parents ever punish you for doing something wrong? Maybe they hit you to punish you for something you did wrong?" she questioned.

"My parents..." Toki began, with a far off look in his eyes, as he stared past the nurse's shoulder, seemingly at the wall. He was still, staring ahead for a moment, without saying anything.

"It's okay to tell me," the nurse urged, "maybe sometimes your mom or dad get really mad?"

Toki shuddered, "I don'ts... Is nothings... I don'ts live with my parents anysmores. Just withs Skwisgaar."

"Is he your relative?" she asked.

Toki was getting tired of all of the questions, especially the same ones from everyone he talked to, "is my ribs am brokens?" he asked.

"No," the nurse told him, "they are bruised, but if you just give them time, and try to be careful, they should feel better in a few days, up to a week from now."

"Okays," Toki said, "thanks yous."

Toki stood up and turned to walk out of the room, pulling his shirt back down as he walked.

"Wait," Nurse Kelly called to him, "I don't think you should go to the rest of your classes. Why don't you stay here for a while? I can get you some pain pills, and then you can just sit over on the sofa over there."

Toki looked back at her, "no thanks yous. I gets bads enoughs grades as it is. I don'ts thinks I wants to skips my classes. I alreadies miss ones todays."

"Alright then," the nurse gave in, "would you like some pills to ease the pain before you go?"

The school bell started ringing, indicating that it was time to switch classes. Toki hesitated. He didn't want to be late to his next class, "maybes... if yous hurries," he told the nurse.

"Well, I just need to check your file to make sure you aren't allergic to anything... What's your name, and I'll go look you up," she said.

"Oh... never minds," Toki said, "it doesn'ts hurts dat bads. I gots to goes," he claimed, as he rushed out into the hallway and to his next class.

By this point, he was in what should have been his fourth class of the day. He had a total of five classes, so after this class, there would be one more, and then he could go home. He wished he could go home right now, but he didn't want to walk home all alone, and didn't want to miss school, since he knew he'd probably miss it a lot by accident when he forgot to set an alarm, or when Skwisgaar forgot to wake him up in the future. So Toki sat through his fourth class, not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Toki couldn't bring himself out of his own worried thoughts.

He worried that Melvin seemed to be a lot more aggressive, and stronger this year, and he worried because he seemed to have made the older boy very angry earlier, and who knows what Melvin would do next. What made him even more worried yet was the fact that Melvin's brother was now an issue as well. His brother was in grade 12, and had probably failed a few grades, just like Melvin had. The oldest boy certainly did look like a man to Toki. It was very frightening to think that now he had to deal with both Melvin, as well as his brother, who was technically an adult, and who seemed to have no problem beating up 12 year old children.

Toki shuddered. When he had run away from his home, it was to escape from people like Melvin and his brother, yet the abuse seemed to have followed him. _Maybe_, he thought, _he was no different than anyone else. Perhaps being pushed around and hurt by people who are bigger and stronger than you was just a part of growing up..._

He also faced the delima of whether or not he should tell Skwisgaar, or even the other older boy, Phillip, about it. Would telling them even be helpful? Would Melvin and his brother be removed from the school? Or would they just be told to stop, and the suggestion not be enforced? If he told anyone, the abuse would probably only worsen.

Toki was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Toki Wartooth?" the professor at the front of the class called, "is there a Toki Wartooth in this class?"

"Oh," Toki raised his hand, "dat ams me. I's Toki."

"Alright," the professor said, "I've got a note here for you, from your brother."

Toki stood up and walked to the front of the class room, took the note, and then walked back to his seat and unfolded it and read it as the teacher continued to talk.

The note read:

"_Toki- _

_I ams goings after schools for to talks withs some friends. You needs to walks homes to by alones. You remembers hows to gets there? Is turn rights when walkings out de doors, and walks down de sidewalks for 2 blocks. Den turns rights agains and walks straight throughs sidewalks untils you sees home. I sees you laters. _

_-Skwisgaar"_

Toki frowned. He didn't want to walk home all by himself. He used to walk home by himself from his other school, because Skwisgaar hadn't been at the same school. During those days Melvin would sometimes follow him, as he lived in the same direction, and though he usually didn't do anything to Toki, he didn't want Melvin to follow him from this school, as this time he would have to keep walking past Toki's house... Then he would know where Toki lived. Toki had figured that having Skwisgaar walking with him would prevent Melvin from trying anything.

The school bell rang, and Toki followed the rest of the students out of the room. He went to his last class and sat down in the front row, closest to the door, so he could get out and get home as quickly as he could, hopefully before Melvin had a chance to see him and follow close behind him.

As the professor spoke, some of the other children wrote things in their notebooks. Toki still hadn't gotten his notebook from the other class which he had forgotten it in. Perhaps he could go back and get it after school ended for the day, and that would waste enough time to where Melvin would have already left the school by the time Toki made it outside and started walking... It would probably be better to just wait until Melvin had gone rather than trying to get out before him. Toki decided that he would do just that. He would waste as much time as possible before he went home, so surely Melvin would have already left.

When the class finally ended, Toki made his way back to the room where his second class had been held. The professor was still there, talking to a student, and looked at Toki when he walked into the room, "Can I help you?" she asked, smiling at Toki.

"I forgots my notes-book in heres, during de seconds class of de days... Do you has seens it?" he asked.

"Have I seen it?" she repeated the question, correcting Toki's grammar, "is this it?" she asked, holding up a notebook, "it was left here at some point during the day."

Toki nodded, "Dat's it," he told her, walking up and taking the notebook that she handed to him, "I sees you tomorrows."

"Alright," she told him, "have a nice afternoon. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Toki decided to look for Skwisgaar in the school. Perhaps he hadn't left yet, and Toki could waste a little bit more time talking to him before walking home. Much to his surprise, he found Skwisgaar rather quickly.

"Skwisgaar!" Toki yelled down the hallway, running up to him, "where's you goings? Can I goes too? I don'ts wants to has to walks homes all alones."

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, "No. You's too youngs. We is goings to be playings guitars, and yous wills gets boreds. Just goes home and-" he stopped himself in mid sentence as he noticed the bruise on Toki's cheek. He put his hand under Toki's chin and tilted his face to that he could see the bruise better, "dids you gets intos a fights, Toki?"

Toki pulled away from Skwisgaar. He looked angry, "no, I didn'ts gets intos a fights. I just goes homes all alones den! Probablies get hits by a cars. Whatever. I hates you."

Skwisgaar shook his head, "I sees you laters den," he called after Toki.

By this time, Toki felt that he had wasted enough time. There weren't many students left at the school, so Melvin had probably already gone home. Toki walked out the door and began walking down the sidewalk, following the instructions that Skwisgaar had written down. He looked down at the note from Skwisgaar. He was so angry with him right now. He had memorized the directions, as they were fairly simple, so he didn't need the note anymore. He wrinkled it up and threw it on the ground, and continued walking.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him. His heart sank, but he didn't look to see who was there. Instead, he quickened his pace. Toki became even more worried when the footsteps behind him seemed to match his speed, or perhaps even be gaining on him. He didn't know what to do. He sqeezed both of his hands into fists and spun around.

Sure enough, to his great disappointment, the person following him was actually two persons, Melvin and his brother.

"Stays away froms me," Toki threated, "or I wills yells reals louds, and everyones will hears and comes to see whys I yells."

"You will not," Melvin told him, "I'll tell them that we were just messing around."

"And whats wills dey thinks when I shows dem alls de places whats you kicks me? All de bruises?" Toki yelled, "If you's just goings to keeps beatings me ups anyways, whys shoulds I nots tells anyones?"

"Because no one will believe you, and if you tell, _and _Glen," Melvin threatened, referring to his brother,"will kill you... and you know that he's capable of it. Well... pretty much anyone could kill you, cause you're so wimpy."

Toki frowned, and turned away from Melvin and Glen, and started walking away.

"I'm not finished," Melvin angrily stated, grabbing Toki and turning him around, "you listen to me," he said, holding tightly on to both of Toki's arms, and pushing him back against the wall of a building, "if you tell anyone, I swear, Glen will kill you... I'm not just saying that. I mean it."

Toki's eyes were very wide as he tried to pull out of Melvin's grasp, and he looked even more frightened as Glen came up closer to him as well, and leaned down very close to Toki's face. He grabbed Toki's chin, keeping him from turning his face away, "don't you say anything to anyone. You understand? I've always kind of wanted to kill someone, and if you're not careful... well... you get the picture," he said, grinning.

Toki could feel that he was trembling again, and he could not manage to escape Melvin's tight hold on his arms. In fact, his grip seemed to be becoming tighter and tighter, and Toki's arms were now throbbing in pain. He wondered why Glen hated him so much, when he hadn't even ever talked to him before today, "whys you wants to kills me?" Toki asked him, "I never evens talks to yous befores."

Glen narrowed his eyes, "I don't know," he said, "I really don't know. All I know is that I like doing what I do."

"Whys you likes it?" Toki asked, trying to reason with Glen.

"It doesn't matter," Glen told him, "Why don't you go ahead and walk home, Melvin," he said to his brother.

Melvin released his grip on Toki's arms, but before Toki could take this opportunity to run away, Glen had a hold of his arms, and his grip was even stronger than Melvin's had been.

"Don't kill him, Glen," Melvin said as he walked away, "I'll see you at home."

Toki's eyes were even wider than previously, if that was at all possible. Glen dragged him down the alley way that they had been near to, and shoved him against a dumpster.

"Did you get your ribs looked at?" Glen asked, reaching for Toki's shirt and lifting it enough to where he could see the bruises that his brother had created, "he made some pretty dark bruises on you," Glen said, sounding almost jealous, "and all I did was this one," he said, reaching to touch Toki's cheek, as Toki jerked away. Glen grabbed Toki by the throat with one hand, and pushed him roughly against the dumpster again. Toki squeezed his eyes shut, but grasped at Glen's hand, which was by now restricting his breathing.

"Please lets goes of me," Toki gasped, struggling to breathe, "I can'ts breathes. I won'ts tells anyones. You saids you wouldn't kills me as longs as I don'ts tells anyones!" he cried out frantically.

"I'm not going to kill you," Glen told him, loosening his hold around Toki's throat, "I just want to make some more marks on you. Melvin is going to think he's tougher than me if he has all of these dark bruises and all I have is that little one on your cheek."

Toki opened his eyes and looked into Glen's eyes, which looked insanely wild, "Why don'ts you just tells him dat you kicks me in de ribs too. Dat his kick didn'ts leaves a bruise, and yours did," Toki pleaded. He wasn't sure if his body could withstand much more. If this was just going to be a competition between Glen and Melvin, to see which of them could hurt him more, he could end up dying when one of them went too far to out-do his brother, "Dat, and whats I supposed to tells peoples if dey ask whats happeneds to me?"

"I don't care what you tell people. Make something up, but if anyone ever asks me if I did anything to you, expect to be dead soon after," Glen threatened again.

"Just hits me den," Toki said, squeezing his eyes shut again, and bracing himself, "or whatevers you wants to do. Just dos it."

Glen shook Toki again, like he had previously, "stop closing your eyes every time someone threatens you. Half the fun is seeing how huge your eyes get when you're scared. You're like a caged animal... only a lot more still... you don't fight back much."

Toki could feel that tears were welling up in his eyes. This was even worse than what his parents had done to him. At least his parents were somewhat predictable; they had reasons for their punishments, even if they weren't always good ones. Whereas Glen and Melvin just liked the feeling of having control over someone, and had no reasons to accompany their abuse.

"Now..." Glen said, more to himself than to Toki, "Where would be a good place for your new bruise?"

Toki tried one last time to pull free from Glen's hold on him, and Glen laughed at his efforts, "I could just make another one on your ribs. That way, you can hide it, and no one will ask you where it came from. That would be nice for you, wouldn't it?"

Toki scowled at Glen, and then struggled, using every bit of strength he had. His struggles made Glen laugh again. Glen shook his head as though he was tired of the situation. He punched Toki in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. Toki tried to crawl away, but Glen grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Toki drew his knees close to his chest, making himself as small as possible, and closing his eyes, as Glen kicked him. Since Toki's legs prevented Glen from kicking him in the stomach, Glen kicked his back instead.

Toki tried to suppress his cries of pain, but he was unable to contain them all. Glen continued kicking him, as Toki felt as though he might pass out.

Before long, Toki had indeed passed out, his body, though only seconds ago was very tense, went limp, and Glen knew that he had lost consciousness. Glen hoped the he wasn't dead, but didn't stick around to make sure. Instead, he left Toki laying on the ground, his body covered in bruises, and ran off toward his home.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Oh... geeze... I don't know if I like this chapter very much... I feel sick, and I hope I'm not making typos because of it... Poor Toki. :( Things will get better for him though... Don't worry.**_

_**Please review, and I'll be updating some time soon. Probably not tomorrow though, because I've got a lot to read for school, and might not have time...**_


	3. Will Skwisgaar Notice?

**_Hello again. Thank you brutalhugs, for reviewing chapter two, and thank you to anyone else who happens to be reading as well._**

**_These chapters in this story are longer than my usual chapters... I didn't think they are too long though... and hopefully the length isn't causing anyone to not want to read this... _**

**_I hope you will enjoy this next chapter:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki awoke to the sensation of cold rain. As soon as he began to become aware of his surroundings, he also began to remember what had happened. He was laying on the ground in an alley, all the way in the back, by a dumpster. No one passing by on the sidewalk would have seen him, most likely, unless they actually entered the alley. His entire body ached where Glen had kicked him. He wasn't sure if he could even feel any of the bruises from Melvin, as the new ones seemed to hurt ten times worse.

By this time, it was beginning to get dark, and rain fell steadily, not enough to completely drench him, but enough to make Toki's clothes damp, and that was enough to cause him to shiver. Of course his shivering could likely be attributed to the fact that his body was in shock from all of the abuse that he had taken only a short while ago. Toki, using the side of the dumpster, pulled himself to his feet. He needed to get home, preferably before Skwisgaar, so he could try to make himself not look so beaten up, with a shower, and a long-sleeved shirt. He wanted to tell Skwisgaar what had happened. He wanted to do anything that he could to make sure it didn't happen again, but he also feared for his life. If Glen would kick a 12 year old boy until he lost consciousness, what was to stop him from killing the same 12 year old boy? He clearly wouldn't feel bad about doing it.

He painfully forced himself to walk out of the alley way, and onto the sidewalk. He had almost made it home earlier, before Melvin and Glen had ambushed him. He only needed to walk two more blocks. As he walked, he didn't pay any attention to anything that was going on around him. It was almost as though he was in a trance-like state. He simply stared ahead as he walked, not thinking about anything in particular. It was his way of dealing with the physical abuse brought onto him by the two wretched older boys. When he had lived at home with his parents, when they beat him, he would stare ahead, trying not to think about it, and that was exactly what he was doing now.

His lack of awareness of what was going on around him made what happened next all the more frightening. Someone grabbed his shoulder.

Toki gasped, spinning himself around to face the person who was behind him. In his frantic fearful and confused state, he tripped, falling backward onto the sidewalk. Before he could even see who was there, he curled himself up as he had before, as much as his pain would allow, as he covered his face with his hands and held his breath, preparing himself for whatever pain was to come.

"Tokis?" Toki heard Skwisgaar's voice, "whats is de matters with yous? Why's yous so jumpies?"

Toki peeked out from behind his hands, and then pulled himself into a sitting position, looking up at Skwisgaar, "I thoughts yous was somes-ones else," Toki sighed.

"Whos dids you thinks I was?" Skwisgaar asked, "is dat ones boys froms your old schools teasings you agains?"

Toki shook his head, not wanting to tell on Melvin and Glen, "No... I just... I is all jumpies, because it's in de darks right now, and I don'ts knows if dere's scaries... monsters?" he said, turning his answer into a sort of question, as though he didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Whats tooks you so longs to gets homes, Tokis?" Skwisgaar asked, "Schools has beens overs fors like... fours hours. Dids you gets dat lost? You lives rights down dis sideswalks..."

"I knows dat," Toki argued, "I was just... walkings arounds, fors fun."

"Ins da rains?" Skwisgaar asked.

Toki nodded. He didn't know of any better excuse to claim.

"Wells... okays den," Skwisgaar gave in, "let's gets yous homes though, so yous don'ts gets sicks, okays?"

Toki nodded, and followed Skwisgaar into their apartment. When they made it inside, Skwisgaar sat down on the sofa in the main room, and turned on the television. Since Skwisgaar and Toki did not have much money, their apartment only consisted of four rooms: The main room, with a sofa and a television, one bedroom, with two twin-sized beds, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

Toki stood silently near the door, and looked at Skwisgaar. Would Skwisgaar really never notice that Toki was covered in bruises? Or maybe Skwisgaar did notice, and he just didn't care... Toki frowned.

"What's you doings?" Skwisgaar asked him, "Why's you just standings over dere?"

Toki blinked. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he should be doing.

"Hm?" Skwisgaar repeated, "What's you doings? Ams you even listen to me? I talkings to yous... what's you doings?"

"Nothings," Toki managed to say. He didn't know what else to say. He was very much considering telling Skwisgaar, but he really didn't want Glen to kill him. Perhaps he could just tell Skwisgaar that _someone _beat him up, and might do it again, so that Skwisgaar wouldn't ever make him walk home alone again. If he did tell Skwisgaar that, would Skwisgaar just think he was being a baby? Toki was twelve years old... Did he really need Skwisgaar to walk home with him? Was he that much of a baby?

"Umm," Skwisgaar continued, since Toki didn't move from his standing position near the door, "why don'ts yous sits downs, maybes? Yous actings weirds..."

Toki blinked again, and then nodded in agreement. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Skwisgaar, but didn't look in Skwisgaar's direction. Skwisgaar could tell that something was wrong though. He had lived with Toki for five years, and at the beginning of those five years, Toki acted like this sometimes when he was thinking about what his parents had done to him. Sometimes he would act like this if something happened that reminded him of what his life was like when he lived with his parents.

"Tokis?" Skwisgaar started, "whats happeneds? Dat ones kid Marvins or somethings, did he teases yous agains? He hits you didn'ts he? I sees dat bruise ons your face."

Toki shook his head, "no," he said quietly, "Skwisgaar?" he said, looking up at Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar looked down at him. Toki had tears in his eyes, "Whats is de matters? Hm? Why nots you just tells me?" he asked.

"Wills you nevers makes me walks homes alones anymores?" Toki asked.

Skwisgaar frowned, "did somesone says somethings to yous? Someones in de towns? Whys you afraids to walks homes alones?" he sighed, "Tokis... I means it. Tells me what happends. Remembers befores? Whens yous lives with yours parents, and deys was means to yous? You comes withs me, and I makes sures dey nots means to yous no mores, hm? So tells me who's beings means to yous, and I makes dem stops."

"I can'ts tells you," Toki said, as he tried to hold back tears.

"Come ons, Toki," Skwisgaar urged, "yous just tells me. I makes sures dey leaves you alones, okays?"

Toki shook his head, "I can'ts tells yous, or dey wills kills me," Toki sobbed, as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Skwisgaar moved closer to him, "whats dids dey do to yous? At least just tells me whats happeneds fors now, okays?"

Toki nodded, "I thinks I mights has to goes to de hospitals," he said.

At this remark, Skwisgaar looked quite concerned, as he scooted back and looked Toki over, "Whys? Whats is de matters?"

"I might has a brokens ribs," Toki explained, "mights has brokens everythings. He kicks me so much, den I wakes up and he was gones. I mights has broken bones. I don'ts knows."

"Lets me sees," Skwisgaar said, "Wheres did he kicks you?"

"He kicks me on here," Toki said, lifting his shirt to reveal his heavily bruised abdomen, "and also heres," he explained, turning around and showing Skwisgaar is even more bruised back.

Skwisgaar looked very angry, "Who dids dis, Toki?" he asked again, with his anger very clear in his voice, "I's nots goings to lets you just goes walkings arounds and lets somes-ones beatings you up alls de times."

"I can'ts tells yous," Toki persisted, "Dey tells me dey kills me if I tells."

Skwisgaar sighed. Toki could tell that he was angry. Skwisgaar stood up and gently pulled Toki into a standing position as well, "We goes to de hospitals, okays? Howsevers, I tells dem I finds you ins de streets, and I don'ts know whos you ares, because we don'ts gots no insurance. Dey will makes sures yous okays, because yous just a littles kid, but tells dem your names is somethings else. Dat ways once dey fix yous, you cans sneeks outs and not has to pays."

"Okays," Toki agreed, following Skwisgaar out of their apartment.

The walk to the hospital was rather lengthy, and before they were even close to half way there, Toki was complaining, "I thinks I mights goings to die, Skwisgaar," Toki complained, "I hurts so much just to walkings."

"Well, do you has money fors a taxi?" Skwisgaar asked sarcasticly.

Toki frowned and stopped walking, "I can'ts walks anymores. Yous beings mean to me, and alls my bones is brokes," he sat down on the sidewalk and started crying, "I thinks it's times for to we runs aways from homes again."

"Awww... comes on, Tokis," Skwisgaar encouraged, "stands up. We just walks a littles bit and den de doctors wills fixes you alls up."

Toki was still crying, "No," he persisted.

Skwisgaar sighed, "wills you comes if I carries you?"

Toki looked up at him, "I guess so."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, picking Toki up, and carrying him in the fashion that someone might carry a small child. Fortunately for Skwisgaar, Toki wasn't very big for his age, so carrying him was not a difficult task, "remembers, Tokis," Skwisgaar said quietly, as Toki was close enough to hear even quiet conversation, "when we gets deres, you don'ts knows me. And I don'ts knows you. We cannots affords for to pays for dis."

Toki nodded, "okays," he said sleepily.

"And tells dem dat yous only nine years olds too," Skwisgaar continued, "de youngers you ares, de more dey feels sorries fors you... and you don'ts looks your age... no offenses... but you looks youngers dan yous ares. Are you sures you evens twelve?"

Toki sighed, "I's pretty sures dat I's twelve," Toki told him,sounding more and more tired by the second, "my parents not tells me what day I was borns on... but I thinks I twelves."

Skwisgaar nodded, "okays. Dat sounds close enoughs to counts fors being tweleves den."

Skwisgaar continued walking, carrying Toki. For the rest of the trip, they were both silent. Skwisgaar wanted to force Toki to tell him who had beaten him, but he didn't know exactly how to go about doing so. He could threaten him somehow, scare him into telling, but then he would be no better than whomever it was who had threatened Toki.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they reached the hospital. Skwisgaar walked through the doors, and then looked at Toki, who was laying limply in his arms. He had fallen asleep. Skwisgaar gently laid him down on a sofa in the waiting area in the Emergency Room of the hospital, and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Um, hellos," he said, "I brings in... dat kids over dere on de sofas chair... I don'ts know whos he is... I just founds him, all beats up."

"Alright," the woman at the desk began, "is he conscious?"

"Um... no," Skwisgaar said, "he was earliers, and den he falls asleeps. I thinks hes is pretties much okays... just maybes a couples of brokens bones ands lots of bruises."

"Well, we're not going to make him wait," the woman said, "if you just found him like that, who knows what happened to him. He could be hurt worse than you realize. Stay right here, and I'll have a doctor look at him right away."

"Cans I goes intos de rooms with hims?" Skwisgaar asked, "I means... hes is probablies scareds, and even thoughs I don'ts knows him, he mights feels betters if I goes... since I talks to him a littles... you knows... I don'ts know him thoughs."

"I suppose you can go with him, since he has no family here, but the doctor might ask you to wait in the waiting room. He might want to ask the child questions which he will not be pressured to answer any certain way," the woman explained.

"Um... okays den," Skwisgaar agreed, "I goes wakes him ups."

"Alright. And did he happen to mention his name?" She asked.

"Um... Uh... He... Um... No. He didn'ts," Skwisgaar said.

"Alright," she said, "I'll call you over in a moment."

Skwisgaar walked over and shook Toki gently by the shoulder, "Toki," he whispered.

Toki flinched as he awoke, before he fully remembered where he was and who he was with. He looked around, and looked visibly relieved, as well as slightly nervous, at the same time.

"Tokis," Skwisgaar said quietly, "makes sure you tells dem dat you's nine years olds, and dat your name isn't Toki. Says it's somethings else."

"Whats do I says it is?" Toki asked.

"Whatevers you wants," Skwisgaar told him, "just don't tells dem your names is Tokis."

"Whats if I can'ts thinks of a names?" Toki asked, looking more worried than he should.

Before Skwisgaar could answer, the woman at the desk called for him, "Sir," she yelled, looking at him, "Dr. Klien is ready for the boy."

Skwisgaar stood up, pulling Toki along behind him and walked over to meet one Dr. Klien, while Toki hid behind Skwisgaar, very nervous that he might accidentally say something wrong and then Skwisgaar would have to find some way to pay the hospital bill. They followed Dr. Klien to an examination room.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the hallway while I ask him some questions, alright?" the doctor told Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar nodded, "comes tells me when I can comes back ins."

Dr. Klien nodded, and closed the door behind Skwisgaar as he left. The doctor turned and looked at Toki, who was sitting on the examination table.

"Hello," the doctor greeted him, "I know you probably aren't having a very good day right now, but I want you to know that we're going to take very good care of you. Now, first off, what is your name?"

Toki looked scared, "um," he hesitated, "my names... is... um..."

"It's okay," the doctor told him, "the reason why I want to know your name is because the boy who brought you here said he found you, and he doesn't know who you are. We'd like to know your name, so maybe we can contact your parents and let them know that you are okay. They are probably worried about you."

Toki looked even more concerned after this comment, but still didn't know what to say his name was. If he made something up, maybe they had some sort of list of everyone in the world, and they'd look him up, and he wouldn't be on it, since he would have made up the name. Then they'd know he was lying!

"Alright," the doctor said, "if you don't want to say your name right now, you don't have to. Just let me know what happened, so we can make sure nothing is broken, alright?"

Toki nodded, "Okays. I cannot tells you whos dids it, but I can tells you whats dey did. I has hits and kicks, in my stomachs ands my backs. Den just bruises everywheres else. Don't thinks those is brokens any bones though."

"Alright," the doctor said, "can I have a quick look at your stomach and back?"

Toki nodded and lifted his shirt, while the doctor looked at him.

"Well, nothing looks broken," the doctor told him, "just very bruised. I would like to do an x-ray to make sure though, okay?"

Toki nodded.

"But you cannot eat anything for 24 hours before the x-ray, so we'll have to wait-" the doctor began, but Toki interrupted him.

"I hasn't eats anythings today. I hads just a halfs days at schools, and den I pass outs in de alleys, so I didn't eat lunch. I not wakes up untils darks time. I hasn't eats anythings todays. Can we just do de x-rays nows, so I don'ts has to waits?" he pleaded.

The doctor looked very sympathetic at Toki, "yes. We can do it today then. But first, can I ask you a few more questions?"

Toki nodded, "I guess so... I mights not be ables to answers dem though," he warned.

"Alright, now listen carefully," the doctor began, "Someone may have threatened you. They may have told you that something bad would happen if you tell anyone that they hurt you, but if you tell us, we can have the cops arrest that person, and they cannot do anything to you, okay?"

Toki looked skeptically at him.

"I'm serious," the doctor told him, "that's the only reason why people threaten other people, because they know that if the other person tells, they'll be in big trouble, so they threaten the other person, so they will be too scared to tell... but you don't have to be too scared."

Toki sighed, "whats if dey can'ts proves it, and den dey don't gots to has to go to jails? Den dey kills me?"

"Okay then," the doctor said, "how about if you tell me, I won't tell anyone, unless I know for sure that they will have to go to jail."

Toki shook his head, "dey tells me not to tells."

"Was it your parents?" the doctor asked him.

"I don'ts wants to talks abouts it anymores," Toki told him.

"Alright," the doctor gave in, knowing that if he pushed Toki too hard he might never tell, "let's go get that x-ray then."

Toki nodded, and followed the doctor out into the hallway where Skwisgaar was standing.

"What's is de dies-ag-noses?" Skwisgaar asked the doctor, "ams he has brokens bones?"

"I don't think so," the doctor told him, "but we're doing an x-ray just to make sure."

Skwisgaar followed Dr. Klein and Toki to the x-ray room, where the doctor had Toki put on a hospital gown. Skwisgaar and the doctor stood behind a windowed alcove in the room, while Toki was instructed to lay on the x-ray table, and hold his breath each time the x-ray took a picture. When they were done with the x-rays, the doctor spoke to Toki again, but didn't have Skwisgaar leave this time.

"Now, do you have someone who we could call, who is a family member?" he asked, "I'd like for you to stay over night, just so we can keep an eye on you, and so you can rest, and I think that your family would probably be interested to know where you are."

Toki shook his head, "I don't has a family."

"Alright then," the doctor said, "we'll get you a room."

The doctor led Toki and Skwisgaar to a room, and hooked Toki up to an IV containing morphine, "We'll have someone come and check on you every once in a while, and if you need anything, just push the button by the bed, okay?"

Toki nodded, and the doctor left. Skwisgaar looked at Toki, "alrights. I goings to leaves, and den you gots to sneeks outs after I leaves."

"Why can'ts I just stays heres?" Toki argued.

"Because dey wills figures out whos you ares, and makes us has a bills we can'ts affords!" he explained again.

Just then the doctor came back into the room and closed the door behind him, "Listen to me," he said, looking at Skwisgaar, "I think he needs to stay here overnight. He's been through a lot, and the x-rays are going to take a while yet. I don't know if you are brothers or what, but I overheard your conversation, and I want you to know that I will take care of the financial aspect of this, if you'll just let him stay overnight. I think it would be best for him."

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, who looked even worse than he had looked when he had first run away from his parents, "we don'ts gots to pays fors it?" he asked.

"No," the doctor explained, "I'll keep the other doctors under the impression that we don't know who he is."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar agreed, "and I can stays in here with hims?"

"Yes," he said, "I see no harm in that."

"Okays den... thanks you very much," Skwisgaar said.

The doctor smiled at both of them and left the room, closing the door again on his way out.

Skwisgaar sat on a chair by the bed and looked at Toki, who still looked as though he probably felt completely wretched, "you's likes a troubles magnet," he said.

Toki frowned, "I don'ts do it on purpose."

"I knows, Tokis," Skwisgaar said, "I sorries. Just tries goes to sleeps. Yous goings to be fines, and one days maybes you turns more lucky."

Toki nodded, as he grew more and more tired, "maybes..." he said, closing his eyes.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Hmmm... Sorry that chapter was so un-eventful..._**

**_Here's a few things: I may have spelled the Doctor's name two different ways, Klien and Klein... I feel like I might have, but I don't feel like double checking... It's close enough if I did anyway, so who cares, right??_**

**_Another thing, I don't know if they would have done x-rays like that when Toki was 12, but that's how mine went pretty much, when I was 13 and 14, and Toki doesn't seem too much older than I am now (19) so it would have possibly been similar... Close enough anyway... And I don't know if they are allowed to give 12 year olds morphine... I don't know the age limit on it, or if there even is an age limit... just that it is the best pain killer EVER._**

**_Hopefully I can make the next chapter more exciting, but as always, I'm just making this up as I go, and I don't know where I'll go with it... I'll try to update again soon. :)_**

**_I hope people are actually reading this... and like what they are reading... It hasn't gotten many reviews... :(_**


	4. Skwisgaar Tries to Sort Things Out

_**xxxxxx**_

Skwisgaar had stayed awake most of the night. He had nodded off a few times every now and then, but for the most part, he hadn't slept. The sun had risen, and their school was due to start within an hour or so, but Skwisgaar and Toki were both still in the hospital room. Toki was sleeping on the bed, as Skwisgaar sat on the chair beside the bed, looking at Toki.

He was so angry. If not for the morphine, Toki would be in so much pain right now, and that made him furious. He had the suspicion that another boy in Toki's grade was the person responsible for Toki's condition. When Toki went to the other school in previous years, he would sometimes come home with a bruise or two, but Skwisgaar assumed that the fight was probably a fair one, one which Toki may have even started. He hadn't known that the other boy wasn't even provoked. Toki had never complained or seemed to be in any serious pain before. He made no indication that it was a real problem, so Skwisgaar assumed that Toki and the other boy probably just pushed each other around every now and again, just like many children do.

Before too long, Skwisgaar needed to decide if he was going to go to school, or stay here with Toki. He knew that he wasn't going to allow Toki to go to school, because without the morphine, he would surely be in pain all day. Toki never paid attention in school anyway. Both he and Skwisgaar barely passed each year.

Skwisgaar figured that he should at least go just to find the boy who he believed to be responsible for Toki's injuries. He could turn him over to the police, and then Toki wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He looked down at Toki. He really didn't want to wake him up, but he also didn't want to leave without telling him. He decided that he could just leave him a note, and tell the doctors to make sure he didn't leave the hospital. He walked out into the hallway and found the nurse's station.

At the desk, a woman sat, and looked up at him as he approached, "hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"Do you ams haves a papers piece and a pens or pencils dat I can use?" he asked her.

She nodded and took a piece of paper out of a computer printer and a pen out of a cup which was full of pens and pencils, "here you go," she said.

"Thanks yous," Skwisgaar told her. He wrote the note and handed the pen back to the nurse, "and ams you knows where is de doctors man who ams in charge of dat boy in de rooms overs dere?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the room where Toki slept.

"Hold on just a moment and I'll page him," she told him. She paged him and in a few moments he walked up to the desk where Skwisgaar stood.

"You paged me?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes," she told him, "this young man was looking for you."

Dr. Klein turned to look at Skwisgaar.

"I just wanteds to tells you dat I thinks I goes to schools, and dat you needs to makes sure Tokis doesn't leaves de hospitals," he told him.

"Alright," the doctor said, "I didn't want him to leave yet anyway."

"Okays den... Dat's goods," Skwisgaar told him, "I goes and leaves dis notes by his beds, and I goes now den..."

Skwisgaar walked back into Toki's room, quietly, and placed the note he had written on the table next to the bed. He looked down at Toki again before he left the room. He sighed and walked back into the hallway.

"Doctors Klein?" he called, "makes sures you takes good cares of hims," he said before he left.

"Of course," the doctor responded.

Skwisgaar made his way out of the hospital and began walking in the direction of the school.

There were still about ten minutes before classes were to start when Skwisgaar reached the school. He decided to go down to the area where the 7th grade students had their classes, so he could look for the boy who he believed to be responsible for Toki's condition. After only a minute of walking down the 7th grade wing of the building, Skwisgaar noticed a boy who was taller, and who looked older than the rest of the 7th graders. He knew that the boy who had always teased Toki had failed a few times, so he assumed that this was the same boy.

Skwisgaar approached the boy, who looked like he knew exactly what Skwisgaar was going to say, before he even said it, "Is you Marvins?" he asked.

The boy laughed, "no, Melvin," he corrected.

"Whatevers," Skwisgaar said, clenching his fists and walking closer to Melvin, "you thinks is funnies to beats up littles kids?" he yelled.

Melvin looked very nervous, "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Yes yous do," Skwisgaar continued, wanting more and more to punch Melvin.

"Nope," Melvin persisted.

Skwisgaar glared at him, "I knows dat you beats up Toki... and he's gots to goes in de hospitals because of yous. Yous ares nots gettings aways with dis."

Melvin scowled at Skwisgaar, "I'm not going to get in trouble. What are you going to do? Tell the cops? You cannot prove that I did anything. Toki won't say that I did. He's too scared. So the cops can't put me in jail or nothing, because they'll have no proof that I did anything wrong."

"We sees abouts dat," Skwisgaar said, grabbing Melvin by the arm and pulling him into the school's main office. The secretary sitting behind the desk in the office stood up when she saw them enter. Skwisgaar and Melvin did not look like they were just joking around, and the secretary, though she didn't know what exactly was going on, didn't want them to start fighting.

"Boys, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Dis littles brats beats up littles kids whats little-ers den hims," Skwisgaar said, pushing Melvin forward, "my youngers brother," he said, referring to Toki, as they had lied to the school, telling them that they were brothers with separate fathers, to explain the different last names, "he comes homes last nights, and has bruises alls over hims. Dis guys kicks him and beats him ups!"

The secretary's eyes were wide, "is that true?" she asked Melvin, as though she expected him to admit it if it was true.

Melvin shook his head, "no," he lied again, "I don't know what this guy's talking about. I don't even know who he is."

By this time, a few more school officials had arrived, as Skwisgaar's very angry and loud explanations had caused them to feel as though they should probably look in on the situation. The principal, a tall woman in her late forties, took over the conversation, sending the secretary back to her desk.

She had heard Skwisgaar's accusation, so she already knew what the situation was, "Alright, both of you, come with me, and we'll sort this out," she instructed.

Skwisgaar and Melvin followed her into her office. The vice principal followed as well, just in case anything got out of hand. Skwisgaar and Melvin each sat down in a chair on the opposite side of a desk, which the principal took a seat behind. The vice principal simply stood near the door, which he closed so that no other students passing by would eavesdrop. Skwisgaar was visibly furious, glaring at Melvin, and looking as though he was seriously contemplating punching him in the face, while Melvin decided that the best way to appear innocent was to act confused, since he supposedly didn't even know what the problem was.

"Alright," the principal began, "I want you both to tell me the truth. If one of you is lying, we'll eventually figure it out, and you'll be in even more trouble than if you just told us the truth in the first place. Even you, Skwisgaar. If your lying, which I'm not saying you are, there will be consequences. Now, one at a time, tell me what the problem is."

"Dis littles wimpies kids beats up Tokis, who's veries littles in comparisably to hims," Skwisgaar began, his voice displaying his level of anger, "Tokis comes homes from school, all wets, reallies lates, saids somes-ones beats him ups, kicks hims and hits hims, and leaves hims in a alleys. He saids de guy who dids it tells him he kills him if he tells, so he wouldn't tells me who did its, but dis kids was always teasing Tokis at his old schools, so I knows its was him... Dat, and he admits it in de hallways a minutes agos."

The principal looked over at Melvin, "If you really did do what Skwisgaar said you did, you'll be in much more trouble if you lie about it, so make sure you tell the truth."

Melvin shook his head, "I didn't. I swear. Toki and I kind of didn't ever like each other that much, but I never did anything like that to him. I just teased him a little. He teased me back too... It was like a game."

Skwisgaar scowled at him. He would have continued sitting as calm as he could allow himself, but Melvin smirked at him. It was the kind of smirk which would say, without words, _'ha ha. I lied, and I'm going to get away with it.'_Skwisgaar stood up and balled his hand into a fist. He was about to hit Melvin, but the vice principal was quick enough to grab him first, holding him back.

"Gets offs of me!" Skwisgaar argued, trying to squirm out of the vice principal's grasp, so he could give Melvin what he deserved.

"Skwisgaar," the principal said, standing up and walking over to where Skwisgaar and the vice principal stood, "you need to calm down, alright? If Melvin hurt your brother, we'll do what we can to prove it and get him in trouble for it, but if you hit Melvin, you're going to be in even more trouble than he would be, because you are technically an adult. Just calm down. We're going to sort this out, but you have to be reasonable."

Skwisgaar looked absolutely furious. If the vice principal was not there holding him back, Melvin would have surely been terrified. However, he forced himself to calm down. He wanted so badly to beat Melvin to a bloody pulp, but he didn't want to go to jail over it. He needed to make sure that Melvin didn't hurt Toki again. When the vice principal was sure he was calmed down, he let go of Skwisgaar.

Instead of sitting back in the chair which he had occupied previously, Skwisgaar stood next to the vice principal. He didn't want to sit next to Melvin, as though he was any sort of equal to the wretched, horrible boy, "What's we goings to do abouts dis den?" he asked, looking at the principal, "we alls knows he dids it... can we nots do anythings abouts it unless he admits it to yous? Hows anyones ever gets in troubles for doings anythings den? Why don'ts we alls just goes arounds killings everybodies we don'ts likes, and den just denies it?"

"We need evidence that he did something wrong. I'm going to turn this over to the police, however, because it's not my job. They'll probably ask Toki questions. If Toki says that Melvin did something to him, then he's more likely to be charged," the principal explained, "if he's got bruises, they would serve as evidence as well, I'm sure, but I'm not a cop, so I don't know all of the details. We'll have the police escort both of you to the police station, and they'll handle this."

"Why do I has to goes to de police stations?" Skwisgaar argued.

"So you can tell them what you believed happened, and let them know how to get in touch with Toki," the principal explained.

Melvin frowned, "so I have to go to the police station, because this guy is paranoid? I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"You have to understand, even if you didn't do anything, we have to make sure. If your innocent, it will have just been a minor inconvenience for you," she told him.

Skwisgaar glared at Melvin again and then looked back to the principal, "makes sure dey sends two cars... unless dey lets me sits in de fronts... I'm not sittings in de same seats as dis jerks."

The principal nodded, "they won't make you," she assured him.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Sorry this one wasn't as long as the previous chapters... but I'd rather go back to writing it as Toki being the character who the story follows. It's fun following Skwisgaar sometimes though... I just think the next part should follow Toki, so I'm just going to write it as a separate chapter, instead of part of this one. **_

_**I know that your reading this because of the number of hits to each chapter... there are a fair amount people who have read up to chapter 3, and for some reason won't give me a review... :( Why do you all keep reading it, but not reviewing...?? If you like it, why not let me know?? **_


	5. Back at the Hospital

**_Brutalhugs-Thanks yous for to reviewings of my previous chapter. I loves you toos. :D_**

_**Note: The beginning of this chapter is a dream of Toki's. It's just the beginning part in **italics, like this. :)** Now here you go, you little non-reviewing jerks: ;) ...and also the two people who have reviewed. :)**_

**_Another note: Posting this chapter will make this story my longest one yet... and it isn't even finished. :)_**

_**xxxxxx**_

_Toki was laying in his hospital bed, in the dark room, in the middle of the night. For some reason, Skwisgaar was no longer there. Toki looked around the room. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very frightened. Where was Skwisgaar?_

_He closed his eyes and pulled the sheets over his head. He could feel himself trembling. He wanted to call out to one of the doctors or nurses, but what if someone else heard his voice? Someone like Glen or Melvin... Could they have followed him and Skwisgaar to the hospital? Maybe they had, and they were waiting for Skwisgaar to leave, so they could walk into Toki's room and kill him. They'd think that he had told Skwisgaar on them._

_Toki gasped at he felt someone grab his wrist through the thin hospital sheet. He pulled the sheet away from his face, and there stood Glen, with Melvin beside him._

"_We told you not to tell anyone," Melvin said, glaring at Toki._

"_I didn'ts tells!" Toki urged, "I promise! I didn'ts say whos did it. I just thoughts my bones was brokes, so I goes to de hospitals! I didn't say you dids it... I promises!"_

"_Well, it doesn't matter," Glen said, "now you have to die." Glen took a knife out of his coat and held it up above Toki. It shined in the light of the moon which was streaming through the window._

_Toki gasped and closed his eyes, as he grasped the sheets in his fists, and as Glen brought the knife down..._

"Toki," Toki heard a woman's voice. At first he thought it was his mother. She had hardly ever spoken to him before, but he had heard her voice on rare occasions, and so knew what she sounded like.

Toki was still trembling from the fright of his dream from which he had just awoken. He kept his eyes shut. Due to a mixture of morphine and the current level of stress Toki was under, he couldn't recall exactly where he was, or what was going on. If the woman in the room was indeed his mother, he didn't want to see her.

"Toki," the voice said again. Toki let out the breath he was holding. The voice was too kind to be his mother's, "I heard you screaming in your sleep," she continued, placing her hands gently on Toki's arms.

Toki opened his eyes and looked at her, "hows you knows my names?" he asked.

"It's written on your chart," the woman told him. As she noticed that Toki's eyes grew wide and he looked upset by the fact that his name was on record at the hospital, she started talking more softly, "I'm a nurse at this hospital. Dr. Klein has informed me about you and your brother's financial situation. The hospital is not going to charge your brother for your treatment, so don't worry about that."

Toki nodded, "Wheres is Skwisgaars?" he asked.

"I believe he went to school, but he left a note here for you," she said, reaching over to the table and taking the note. She handed it to Toki, "it probably just says that he went to school, but I haven't read it, so you might want to read it just in case he wanted to tell you anything else."

Toki looked at the note. In Skwisgaars barely legible handwriting was written:

"_Toki-_

_I wents to goes to schools. Stays at de hospitals. I means it. I sees you laters._

_-Skwisgaar"_

"Greats," Toki muttered, "what's I supposed to do alls day?"

"Well," the nurse offered, "you can watch the television... or we could get you something to read. Maybe you could draw a picture?"

Toki wrinkled his nose, "watch de televisions, reads and draws fors de all days?"

The nurse laughed, "we can take a walk down the hallways and maybe outside, if you feel like you're up to it. You'll want to take the morphine drip along with you though."

Toki nodded, "okays... you comes with me thoughs?"

"Yes," the nurse said, "unless you'd rather I not..."

"No," Toki said, "I wants you to comes with mes."

The nurse smiled, "alright. Do you want to walk? Or I could push you in a wheel chair, if you'd like."

Toki stood up from the bed, "I thinks I walks," he said, "dis morphings is makes me hardlies feels any pains at alls."

Toki followed the nurse out of his room. As they walked up and down the halls of the hospital, as well as outside along the sidewalks that surrounded the building, they talked.

"Ams Skwisgaar goings to comes back afters de schools is dones?" Toki asked, looking up at the nurse.

"I'm sure he will," she told him, "he seems very worried about you. I know that you probably don't tell each other very much, but I'm sure you both care about each other very much. I know, because I have a brother, and when we were kids, we were always very mean to each other, but whenever I needed him, he was always there for me."

Toki nodded, "I sometimes thinks Skwisgaar doesn't cares abouts me," he said, "I think he mads dat I gots beats up. He mads dat he hads to walks all de ways to de hospitals and dat he has to carries me parts of de ways."

"I think the reason why he seems angry is because he's upset that someone hurt you," the nurse explained, "he isn't angry with you; he's angry with whomever did this to you. I can tell that he cares about you though. Trust me."

"Whys did he goes to schools den?" Toki asked, "we never pays attentions in schools. He tells me he just goes as less as he cans to pass de grades, and dat he doesn't cares if he misses schools sometimes. But den he goes to schools insteads of stays heres."

The nurse sighed, "I don't know why he went to school, Toki," she told him, "sometimes people do things, and we don't know what their motives are. And sometimes the people themselves don't even know for sure why they do some of the things they do. Sometimes, when we are feeling stressed, we do things that don't really make sense."

"Dat's true," Toki said, "I gets stressed outs sometimes, and den after a few days, I don'ts even remembers anythings. I think I asleeps while I awake."

The nurse looked confused by Toki's last statement, but continued to try to justify Skwisgaar's actions, "I think that Skwisgaar is really worried about you, since you will not tell anyone who did this to you, and he doesn't want you to get hurt again. He's worried, and he wants to fix this problem, but doesn't know what he should do."

Toki nodded. He looked up at the nurse, "can we goes back to my rooms now? I gettings tireds."

"Of course," she told him.

Toki and the nurse went back into the building and made their way to Toki's room. Toki climbed into the bed, and the nurse wheeled the morphine drip close to the wall so that it wouldn't be in the middle of the floor where Toki had left it.

"Would you like me to get you something to read or some paper and a pencil so you can draw?" the nurse offered, "or you could watch the television if you'd like."

"No thanks," Toki said. He was quite tired after the ordeal he had endured the previous day. Even though he had slept all night, he was still tired, "I thinks I goes back to sleeps."

"Alright," the nurse said, "here's the remote control to the television," she offered, "sometimes having the television on helps some people to fall asleep."

"Okays," Toki said, taking the remote.

"If you need anything, I'll be right out here," she said, "and just push the button by the bed."

Toki nodded. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. He settled on a channel which was playing a cartoon. Cartoons always seemed to make him happy. As he watched the show, he didn't seem to feel as tired anymore. The cartoon was interesting to him, and he wanted to know how it ended. Before Toki knew it, he had watched three half-hour cartoons, and was not at all tired anymore. The television he and Skwisgaar had at home didn't have as good of a picture quality as the one in this room.

Toki was still very engrossed in the television program, so he did not even notice when someone walked into his room, until that person closed the door behind him, and locked it.

Toki looked over to the door, where the uninvited visitor stood. Toki's facial expression instantly changed from cheerful to a look of extreme disappointment and fear. The person who had entered his room was Glen.

Had Toki been thinking properly, he may have felt the urge to press the button near his bed, to call the nurse. However, he was presently so terrified that all he could manage to do was silently sit, frozen in fear.

Glen came up very close to him, leaning very close to his face. Toki sunk down as far as he could manage, trying to keep as far away from Glen as he could, but then Glen just moved in more. His face was a mere few inches from Toki's, "I cannot believe how stupid you are," he growled, his voice low so that none of the doctors or nurses would hear him, "you told Skwisgaar, didn't you?"

Toki's eyes were very wide as he stared at Glen. He shook his head, "I didn'ts... Alls I said was dat someones beats me ups. I didn'ts tells him it was yous."

"Then why is Melvin being questioned at the police station?" he asked, looking more and more angry by the second. He looked down at Toki's hand, where the morphine IV was in place. He scowled and pulled it out, throwing it to the floor, as Toki winced and closed his eyes.

With his eyes still shut tightly, Toki tried to explain to Glen, that he really hadn't told on him and his brother, "I don'ts knows!" he cried out, a bit too loudly.

Glen clapped his hand over Toki's mouth, pushing Toki down further in the process, "keep your voice down," he threatened, "if anyone hears you, I'll break your neck."

Toki kept his eyes shut, and didn't make any attempt to move.

Glen sighed and pulled him out of the bed by his arm, making him whimper slightly, as Glen pulled on his arm very roughly, "good thing your room is on the first floor," Glen said, pulling Toki away from the bed.

Toki opened his eyes. _What was Glen talking about? _He refrained from struggling, as he knew it wouldn't bring about any pleasant results, as Glen pulled him over to the window, opening it, and climbing out, dragging Toki with him.

Toki's heart was beating faster than he could ever recall. He didn't know what Glen was planning, but he assumed it was not something good. He didn't know what he should do to prevent something horrible from happening to him though. He couldn't struggle, because he was no match to Glen. He couldn't scream for help, because the minute he did, Glen would kill him. Perhaps Glen would simply hit him a few times, and kick him until he lost consciousness, and then leave him alone. Toki concluded that his best chance would be to simply go along with whatever Glen was planning. Though it was sure to be painful, at least he might be alive afterwards.

Glen gripped his arm very tightly, and pulled him roughly along. Toki didn't know where he was going, but he went along without a struggle.

It wasn't long before they reached a small house. Glen dragged Toki inside, slamming the door behind him, and locking it as well. He dragged Toki down the stairs, and into a basement, which wasn't very well furnished, and reminded Toki somewhat of his and Skwisgaar's apartment.

Glen threw Toki roughly to the floor of the basement. Toki didn't even try to stand. He assumed Glen's plan was to kick him, and needed him to be on the floor to do so. Toki figured he might as well just let him do what he wanted, because the sooner he had done it, the sooner Toki could escape. He decided that he'd just tell Skwisgaar that he was running away, and if Skwisgaar wouldn't go with him, he'd just have to go alone. He couldn't stand to stay here though. He knew that for sure.

Toki looked up at Glen. Glen wasn't kicking him yet. Maybe Glen wanted him to stand, so he could push him back down? Toki looked confused. Was Glen going to tell him what he wanted, or just make Toki guess? He simply continued to stare at Glen.

He didn't stare at him long, however, as before long Glen grabbed his arms again, and pulled him to a wall where a heater was welded to the wall. Glen had somehow come into the possession of police handcuffs... probably stolen, as he seemed the type to have been to the police station many times. He took the handcuffs, and used them to cuff Toki's wrists, wrapping the chain around the heater, so Toki would be unable to release himself.

"I don't have the key," Glen said, "so you're stuck here," Glen turned around as though he was preparing to leave.

Toki didn't know why he even bothered, but he stopped Glen before he left, "wait!" his small voice called out, "don'ts leaves me heres! Why don'ts you just do whats you wants and lets me goes!"

Glen's eyes were cold and angry as he leaned in close to Toki's face again. Toki shrunk back as Glen spoke, "We've tried doing it that way... and then you had to go and tattle on us. Do you realize how much trouble I'll be in if the police find me? Melvin will just maybe have to go to juvie for a month or whatever, but I'm 19 years old. Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if they convict me for beating up a little kid?"

Toki cringed at how close Glen was to him. He wanted him to get away from him so much. He had never noticed before. The other time when Glen had beaten him up, he was simply afraid of the pain, but now he wanted Glen to get away from him, just because he loathed the idea of having him anywhere near himself.

"Gets aways from mes!" Toki yelled suddenly, pulling at the handcuffs around his wrists, trying to free himself, "Gets offs of me!" he yelled again.

Glen made no effort to move. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Tok's chin, turning his face so that Toki was facing him, as Toki desperately tried to pull away from Glen's grip, "I'd watch my mouth if I was you," he growled, "there's hardly a chance that anyone will hear you all the way from down in this basement... but if anyone does, don't think that I won't kill you. So unless you want to be dead, shut up."

Toki was breathing very quickly by this point. He was out of breath, as he was beginning to panic, and the morphine was wearing off, so he was also beginning to be able to feel all of the injuries which had been masked by the morphine for the past several hours.

As Glen loosened his grip on Toki's chin, Toki turned his head away, so he couldn't see Glen anymore, but Glen was still leaning over his body, and Toki could feel his hot breath on the side of his face. After a long moment of silence between them, Glen moved back, away from Toki, and looked him over. Toki was facing away from him, and had drawn his knees up to his chest after Glen had moved out of the way.

"You look so pathetic," Glen remarked, kicking Tok's foot, which had on no shoe. Toki was still only wearing the hospital gown, boxers, and socks. As Glen kicked Toki's foot, Toki drew in both of his feet, closer to himself, causing Glen to laugh.

Toki didn't know what to do. Every time he made any attempt to argue with Glen, or any attempt to escape, he only ended up being worse off. So instead, he kept his knees drawn up as close to his chest as he could, kept his face turned away from him, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was trembling still, and breathing unusually rapidly.

"Well," Glen finally said, after having simply stood, staring at Toki for a few minutes, "I'll see you later... and you never know if I might be right up stairs, so don't be screaming, or you'll regret it," Glen stepped closer to Toki, who remained completely still. He put his hand on the top of Toki's head, as Toki tried, but failed to scoot away from him. Glen ruffled Toki's hair and then turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Toki handcuffed to the metal heater.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Okay, the heater I'm talking about is like one of those old kinds maybe you had in your school or something when you were younger... What I'm thinking of looks somewhat like an accordion; it's grey, and has some bar-like parts where you could handcuff someone... if you wanted... Hopefully you know what I'm talking about...**_

_**And I know you might think, "Skwisgaar, you dumb jerk! Why did you confront Melvin!?" Well, Skwisgaar didn't know that Glen was involved as well, so he didn't count on Glen getting mad and going after Toki... so don't blame Skwisgaar...**_

_**Review, please, and I'll write you an extra-super long chapter, full of candies and... and... whatever... Never mind. Just review if you want... or don't. Whatever you decide... I'm not going to bribe you with length and candies... I'll write the next chapter, so you can read it and not review. You know you love this story though, because you all keep coming back and reading the updates...**_


	6. In the Basement

_**I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer... so here it is: I don't own Toki, Skwisgaar, Toki's parents, or any other part of Dethklok and or Metalocalypse which I have mentioned previously or might mention at some point during the remainder of this story.**_

**_Brutalhugs, Dancingpenguinmcr, and AwesomeAutumn: Thank you for reviewing. :)_**

_**I've decided, for now, that I won't be writing Skwisgaar's view of the events... because I cannot think of what to write... Like about what he'd say to the cops and whatnot... So... We are assuming that Melvin is in police custody still, and Skwisgaar, at some point during this chapter has been notified that Toki is missing from the hospital... actually... I might want to write that part... That might be an interesting bit... I won't be explaining any of the police stuff though, because I don't know about police things...**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki couldn't remember ever having been more terrified than he presently was. He had been mistreated many times in his life; he had been in excruciating pain many times during his life, but he had never feared for his life as much as he did now. When his parents used to beat him, he knew that their purpose was for punishment only. It was their way of controlling him, trying to keep him obedient, quiet, and hard-working. As far as he could tell, they never meant to kill him, just to make him suffer. Glen however, was a different story. He had threatened Toki's life several times, and Toki didn't take the threats to be in jest.

Furthermore, his parents did what they wanted to do, and were done with it, or maybe they'd lock Toki somewhere for an extended period of time, but he was always sure that he would end up being fine when it was all said and done. Relatively fine, anyway; his bruises and cuts would heal, and he'd go about with his chores until the next beating came. Toki couldn't tell what was coming next in this situation, however. He didn't know if Glen was planning on just keeping him in the basement until he starved to death, or maybe he planned on beating Toki and then eventually letting him go... or perhaps he would have his fun torturing Toki until he no longer derived pleasure from it, until he got bored of his suffering... and then he would kill him.

Still handcuffed to the metal heater, which was not turned on, though he wished it was, Toki shivered as he thought about his situation. He had no plan at all of escaping. How could he escape when he was locked to the heater, which was securely attached to the wall? What did Glen want with him? He wasn't beating him up... He hadn't really hurt Toki much at all since he stole him from the hospital. Sure, he had been a little bit rough with him, and pushed him a little, but he hadn't struck him or kicked him like he had previously... so why was Toki even here? When was Glen going to decide what to do with Toki? Or perhaps he had already decided what to do, and it was just a matter of when... If Glen was going to kill him, how long would it be before he would just do it?

Toki hadn't really thought about death before. He knew that he didn't believe in all of the religious things that his parents were always trying to force on him, or any other religious things that other people believed either. He didn't believe in any sort of after life, or in souls... so when he died, he figured that it was the end of everything. As soon as Toki was killed, that would be the end of everything... he would never do anything, or feel anything, or be aware of anything... so would he rather live in misery and pain in this basement for a while longer? Or would he rather Glen just kill him and be done with it? Was it worth living if he was to be in pain for the entire duration of the rest of his life?

He shuddered as the basement was beginning to grow very cold, and he still wore only a thin hospital gown, along with undergarments: boxers and socks. As he sat there in the cold, he also noticed that he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten all day, because he hadn't thought of it. He had only been awake for about two hours before Glen had arrived, and he hadn't been hungry at the time, but by now, it was night time, and he hadn't eaten all day, or the previous day for that matter. Toki frowned as his stomach growled. He had gone much longer than this without food in the past. His parents used starvation as a punishment on more than one occasion. Nevertheless, he still wished that he could eat something.

Toki had been locked in the basement for several hours. He pulled at the handcuffs, but the only thing he achieved was that he made his own wrists ache. His arms ached as well, as they were raised to the heater, which he sat leaned against, and he couldn't put them down. He decided that he would stand for a minute, so his arms could have a rest from being elevated above the rest of his body.

With wobbly legs, Toki pulled himself to his feet and stood next to the heater, leaning against the wall. He hoped that Skwisgaar would be aware that Melvin had a brother, and would think to look for him here. He couldn't think of any other way he would ever be able to escape. He silently stood in the dark basement, looking around and trying to see as much as he could in the darkness, as the feeling in his arms regained slowly. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall as he stood in the darkness. The pain in his ribs and back had returned fully, as the morphine was completely worn off. He hoped that Skwisgaar would find him soon.

**xxxxxx **

Skwisgaar was through with talking to the police. Melvin was still in custody at the police station, as he could not be released, as the cops could still not be sure if he was guilty or not. The officers now needed to talk to Toki, to confirm that Melvin had in fact been responsible for his injuries. Since the cops and Skwisgaar were both going to the hospital, the police offered him a ride, which he accepted without hesitation.

When they reached the hospital, Skwisgaar went inside, while the two cops who had driven him there stayed outside for a minute, talking to each other about something which Skwisgaar didn't care about. He wanted to check on Toki as soon as he could. He felt that he had stayed away too long, and that Toki probably wondered where he was. He also had a bad feeling, and he didn't know why, but he definitely wanted to check on Toki as soon as possible.

Skwisgaar went to Toki's room, and was surprised to see that the door was closed. He turned and looked at a nurse who was walking by, "why ams dis doors is closed? Ams Tokis stills in heres?" he asked the nurse, "maybes dere's is somes-ones else in deres? Cans I goes in?"

"None of the doors of the patient rooms should be closed," the nurse told him, trying to open the door, only to find that it was locked, "could you hang on just a moment?" she asked Skwisgaar. She turned back to the door and knocked on it, listening carefully for a response. When none came, she looked back at Skwisgaar again, "the patient must have locked the door and then fallen asleep. I keep telling the management that we shouldn't have locks on the patient rooms. They say it's for security reasons... Like if a gunman came into the hospital, but I think it's much more trouble than it's worth. I'll go get the keys."

She left to get the keys, as Skwisgaar stayed where he was. Why would Toki have locked the door? He knocked on the door. He was beginning to get very worried, "Tokis!" he called out loudly, "If you's ams awakes, wills you says somethings? You don'ts has to comes and opens de doors. De nurse ams goings for to gets de keys, so you don'ts has to gets ups... Wills you just answers me?"

No answer came, so Skwisgaar grabbed the door handle, trying to open the locked door, though he knew that he'd be unable to. He banged on the door again. By this point, the nurse was back, and she had the keys. She unlocked the door, opened it, and looking inside. She turned back to Skwisgaar, "was there supposed to be someone in this room?" she asked.

Skwisgaar frowned, "yes... whys? Ams he is not deres?!" he yelled, pushing the nurse slightly so he could see into the room. The bed was empty.

The nurse walked quickly into the room, looking on the other side of the bed, and anywhere else where Toki may have been hiding in the room. It didn't taker her long to notice that the window was open. She looked out the window, in both directions, and then rushed out of the room.

"Hey!" Skwisgaar protested, "whats ams goings on den? Wheres is Tokis?" He followed the nurse, continuously asking the same questions, which she seemed to not notice as she rushed up to Dr. Klein.

Dr. Klein noticed that she looked worried, "what's wrong?" he asked.

The nurse was out of breath, "have you seen the patient who is supposed to be in room 104?" she asked.

Dr. Klein was visibly upset, "Toki?" he asked, knowing the answer to his own question. He quickly walked to Toki's room, Skwisgaar following him. He peered into the room, and repeated the actions of the nurse, searching for Toki. He turned around to where the nurse stood, "alert security of the situation," he told her.

By this point Skwisgaar was becoming very impatient. No one was answering his questions, so his voice started to become very loud, "Wheres is Tokis!?" he yelled, looking at Dr. Klein, "Whats is goings on, hm?!"

Dr. Klein made eye contact with him for the first time since he had arrived, "Toki could possibly be just taking a walk through the hospital. Security is going to look for him," he explained, "I checked in on him less than twenty minutes ago. He was watching cartoons..." The doctor's attention was drawn to the floor by Toki's bed, where the end of the morphine drip lay in a small puddle. He looked back a Skwisgaar, "I'm going to be honest with you," he said, "judging by the fact that his morphine drip has been taken out, I don't think he left on his own, but judging by the size of the puddle of morphine, he hasn't been gone long. But there remains the possibility that he did take the morphine drip out on his own."

Skwisgaar looked very angry, "I tells you to makes sures you takes good cares of hims, and dis whats you dos?! I brings him heres, leaves him heres, with yous in charge, for just a fews of hours... and den you don'ts even notice dat somesones takes hims!? You knows dat somesones beatsings hims ups, and you don'ts watches hims no betters dan dat?!" he yelled, pushing angrily past the doctor and walking out in the hallway where he found the police officers.

He looked at the two cops, "I don'ts knows if de doctors tells you yets, but Tokis ams missings. You mights wants to has somesones be lookings fors him. Dats whats I ams goings to dos. You gots to lets me talkings to Melvins, rights now!"

"Skwisgaar," one of the officers began, "we'll have one of our officers talk with Melvin, and find out if he knows anything, alright. We are going to do everything we can to find Toki."

"_I_needs to talks to him!" Skwisgaar persisted.

"You cannot talk to him," the officer told him, "just remain calm, and let us do our jobs."

Skwisgaar scowled at the police officer, pushed his way past her, and walked out of the hospital, as Dr. Klein went after him.

"Skwisgaar!" the doctor called after him.

Skwisgaar turned around and looked at the doctor, "you don'ts even knows how angries I ams with yous right nows! If you don'ts has anythings to says dat wills helps finds Tokis, I don'ts even wants yous to says it!"

Dr. Klein looked sympatheticly at Skwisgaar, but decided not to say whatever he had planned on saying.

Skwisgaar turned around and started making his way down the sidewalk. If the police wouldn't let him talk to Melvin, he'd figure out where Toki was by talking to Melvin's friends. He needed to know if Melvin had any friends who also teased Toki, and if he had, Skwisgaar needed to find them.

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki had been standing for about fifteen minutes now. His arms felt better, but by this time, his legs were beginning to feel extremely tired. Toki sat back down, and leaned against the side of the nonfunctional heater. The fact that he hadn't eaten in the past two days was making his body extremely tired. He leaned his forehead against the cold metal of the heater. The basement was getting colder and colder. Toki pulled his legs up again, curling himself up to keep as warm as possible. Before long, he had managed to fall asleep.

He was not asleep for long, however. He was quickly startled awake when he felt cold water thrown on him. It wasn't very much water, just a few ounces, but it was enough to get his face and hair wet, as well as the front of the hospital gown which he was wearing. He gasped, opening his eyes and shrinking away from the tall shadow which stood before him. The basement was dark, and though Toki couldn't see who was standing in front of him, he knew it was Glen.

Toki squinted into the darkness, trying to see Glen. Glen flipped a light switch and the basement lit up. Toki squinted again, as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the lights which had just been turned on. He shivered, looking up at Glen.

Glen smiled down at him, but it was not a friendly smile, "you cold?" he asked.

Toki couldn't tell if Glen's voice sounded sarcastic or not, but he assumed that Glen was merely being cruel, and had no intentions of curing Toki's coldness, so instead of answering the question, Toki simply frowned, and looked away.

Toki gasped again, as more cold water was thrown onto him. With very wide eyes, he looked up at Glen, "I said, _are you cold_?" Glen repeated the question.

Not wanting Glen to throw more cold water on him, Toki nodded, hoping that answering the question would prevent any more cruelty. He kept his gaze on Glen's cruel stare, fearing that looking away from him might make the older boy angry. Though he tried his hardest to prevent himself from doing so, Toki couldn't help but shiver. The cold water made the already cold basement air feel even colder.

"Look at you," Glen said, "are you sure you're supposed to be in the same grade as my brother? You don't look old enough."

Toki had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, as of late, so it was no surprise how he responded, though he wanted to kick himself for it afterward, "I's sures I in de rights grades," he said, his voice indicating that he was quite cold, as he shivered while he talked, "I looks youngers den yours brothers because hes takings de same grades overs and overs. He is olders den everybodies else."

For this, Toki earned a stinging slap across the side of his face. A quiet yelp escaped Toki's lips. He looked up at Glen as the young man spoke, "don't say things like that about my brother," he growled.

"I didn'ts says it was a bads things," Toki continued, trying to defend himself, "I just answers yours questions."

Glen scowled at him and hit him again, as Toki tried his best to turn his body so that as little injury as possible could be inflicted upon him. However, Glen did not want Toki to do this, as he grabbed Toki roughly by the shoulder and pushed him hard against the wall, holding him in place. Glen's grip on Toki's shoulder was causing him quite a bit of pain. He held Toki in place and hit him hard on his ribs, where he already had very dark bruises from the previous day. Toki gasped. The pain in his ribs brought tears to his eyes.

"I's sorries!" Toki pleaded, beginning to panic again. The look in Glen's eyes told him that he was still angry. Toki expected that some sort of pain was soon to come, most likely in the form of another slap, or maybe Glen would stand and kick him, like he had the previous day. Reverting back to his old ways, Toki closed his eyes and became tense again. He was expecting a slap or perhaps a punch to his stomach, which was why he was surprised when he felt a large hand wrap around his neck, squeezing tight enough to cut off Toki's ability to breathe.

Toki opened his eyes and fearfully looked back into the eyes of Glen, who looked evilly delighted at the smaller boy's fear. Toki gasped, trying to breathe. He couldn't even grasp at Glen's hand to try to free himself, as his hands were still restrained with the handcuffs.

Glen looked down at Toki's hands, which were desperately trying to get free from the handcuffs. Toki's wrists were surely in pain, but all Toki could think about was trying to breathe, and even though he knew that he was not going to be able to free his hands, he couldn't help but try.

Glen smiled sickly at the pain he was causing, as Toki's panic increased. Toki looked as though he would pass out in a matter of seconds, when Glen finally released him.

Toki immediately started coughing and gasping for breath, breathing rapidly. Toki shrunk away as Glen put his hand on the smaller boy's back, "Gets... aways..." Toki's small voice gasped, as he was still struggling to get back to breathing normally.

Glen backed away from Toki and looked at him. Toki couldn't tell what he was thinking, but couldn't really take the time to think about it, as his main concern at the moment was on trying to get back to normal breathing. Glen moved closer to Toki again, as Toki tried to stay as far away from him as possible, which wasn't very far due to the fact that his hands cuffed to the heater prevented him from moving very far.

"Hey," Glen said, unusually casually, "sorry I threw water all over you. You're going to be really cold all night, huh?"

Toki had been trying so hard to keep himself from crying. He was usually very good at it. He had taken much abuse at his home in Norway, and had learned to hardly ever cry at all, at least not when his parents were there to see him cry. He could feel the tears in his eyes now though, and they were dangerously close to falling. He assumed that crying would just make things worse. Glen was a very cruel person, and seeing Toki cry might make him even more motivated to hurt him again. He surely wouldn't take pity on the smaller boy.

Glen grabbed Toki's chin again, tilting Toki's face upward so that he could see his expression. At this, Toki tried even harder not to cry, but thinking about not crying was making him want to cry even more. He closed his eyes and intook a very shaky series of breaths. He was trying so hard not to cry, and he was in so much pain. It was hard to breathe at all, let alone normally.

"Am I going to have to choke you again?" Glen asked, "or are you going to look at me?"

In fear that Glen would deliver his latest threat, Toki opened his eyes and looked up at Glen, though he could hardly see him through the blur of tears which obstructed his vision. Before he even realized it, Toki could hear himself sobbing.

At this, Glen became very frighteningly gentle, sitting down next to Toki, and wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, as Toki made no effort to move. He simply sobbed, in fear as well as pain. His crying was causing the pain in his ribs and back to become even worse, and he was again finding it difficult to breathe. As he continued to cry, he also began to panic due to the fact that he couldn't seem to breathe.

With Glen's arm still around his shoulders, Toki tried to force himself to stop crying. He couldn't breathe due to the pain his sobs were causing. Within a minute or so, Toki had managed to stop crying, but his breathing was still laboured. Glen hadn't said anything. Toki didn't know why he was acting concerned, but didn't feel that he wanted to risk protesting the sudden gesture of possible kindness, so he didn't try to move out of Glen's reach. He just sat still, and focused on trying to breathe, as he shivered.

Though Glen scared him, Toki was actually glad to have him sitting by him at the moment. Presently, Glen was not hurting him, and his body sitting next to Toki was making Toki slightly warmer in the cold basement.

After a few minutes of silence, Glen moved his arm and stood up. Toki remained completely still, keeping his gaze transfixed on the ground.

"I sometimes wonder why I do these sorts of things," Glen said, standing in front of Toki, "I don't know why, but I really enjoy seeing other people suffer... and to be able to create their pain... I don't know, but somehow, I really enjoy it... And you are such a great... just perfect candidate. You are small, and your reactions are exactly what someone like me would want. You shiver, and cry... you are perfect."

Toki still didn't make eye contact with Glen.

"I think we should dry you off," Glen offered, "...but I don't have the key to the handcuffs. I've got an idea," he said, walking up the stairs.

It wasn't long before he came back, carrying a pair of scissors. He knelt down in front of Toki, "I think the water only hit your face and chest... so if we just remove this hospital thing..." he said, reaching back to the tie which was on the back of the hospital gown. Toki winced as he did so, partially expecting some sort of pain, but Glen simply untied the gown and then used the scissors to cut along each sleeve of the garment. He took the hospital gown and threw it into a corner of the basement, leaving Toki wearing only boxers and socks. He looked at Toki's chest. It was covered in very dark bruises, and the effects of not having eaten in two days were beginning to become apparent.

"That looks like it would hurt," Glen said, touching Toki's stomach, causing the younger boy to wince and jerk away from his touch.

Glen walked over to the other side of the basement and rummaged through a laundry basket, taking out a fleece blanket and walking over to Toki, wrapping the blanket around him, as Toki shivered due to the cold as well as the large amount of fear he was experiencing, not knowing what sort of motive Glen had for suddenly seeming to care about him.

"I don't want you freezing to death," Glen told him,"I'll be back later," he said. Glen stood up and walked back up the stairs, once again leaving Toki alone in the cold darkness.

Toki pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to cover as much of himself as possible with the fleece blanket, which was not an entirely easy task, as his hands weren't free. He didn't fully understand what had just happened. He didn't know if Glen was planning on hurting him again or not. The young man was not always easy to read. One minute he was more cruel than some people could imagine, and the next he was acting as though he felt sorry for what he had done.

Though his breathing was still slightly abnormal, it seemed to be back to as normal as it possibly could be. Even the slightest movement made the pain in his ribs and back intensified. Therefore, he tried to stay as still as possible.

Toki leaned against the wall and heater, which he wished now more than ever was running. He was very cold, and the aching pain in his ribs, back, and wrists was almost unbearable, but he was so tired. His exhaustion far outweighed his uncomfortable pain and shivering caused by the temperature. Weather he passed out or fell asleep, he wasn't sure.

_**xxxxxx**_

**_I tried to make it longer than normal, for my reviewers, but it isn't really that much longer than my other chapters... I hope you like it anyway..._**

_**Note! The hospital isn't as incompetent as you might think... Toki had just been taken by Glen probably 10 or 15 minutes before Skwisgaar arrived... It's not like he was gone for hours with no one checking on him...**_

_**Ahhh!! Glen is f-ing insane!! There might only be one more chapter after this. I'm not sure yet... but I'm thinking that I'll conclude it in the next chapter. Maybe two more chapters... it just depends on how the next one works out...**_

_**Please feel free to review, or whatever. It doesn't really matter, you know? Because at the end, will it matter if my Internet story got reviews? No. It won't, because we're all going to be dead, so who cares?**_


	7. In the Basement Still

_**Madame Riverotter: Thank you for reviewing chapter 5. Sorry I didn't include you on the chapter 6 list of reviewers, but you reviewed chapter 5 right after I posted chapter 6 already... **_

_**Thank you also to my chapter 6 reviewers, brutalhugs, AwesomeAutumn, Madame Riverotter(again) and dancingpenguinmcr.**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he woke up feeling very cold. The fleece blanket which Glen had given him, for some unknown reason, had fallen off of his shoulders, and was now laying in a pile around his waist. He was shivering, and felt like he was beginning to get sick from the cold. Toki tried to maneuver the blanket, but with his hands cuffed where they were, and the blanket all the way on the ground, he could think of no way to get it back onto his shoulders.

As he tried to lift the blanket with his toes, and bring it up to his hands, he winced at the pain in his ribs, caused by his awkward movement. He brought his foot back down and continued shivering. It wasn't worth the pain it caused to try to get the blanket back around himself. He would have to just be cold. At least then he wouldn't be in as much pain. Now that he thought of it, the coldness was probably a good distraction from the pain radiating through his body.

Toki's attention was drawn to the direction of the stairs when he heard the door opening. What was Glen planning now? It was possible that Glen would see that the blanket had fallen off of Toki, and that he'd put it back. Or maybe he would hurt Toki again... Maybe he should pretend to still be asleep... or would Glen throw water on him again if he did that? Toki trembled and decided not to pretend to be asleep, and see what happened.

As Glen reached the bottom of the stairs, Toki simply stared at him, with no sort of emotion showing on his face, though in reality he was completely terrified. Glen approached him, as Toki remained completely still, besides his slight trembling. He stayed as still as he could force himself to, at least.

"You look sick," Glen said, leaning close to Toki's face, "you really do."

Toki didn't know if he was supposed to respond to that. He didn't know how he should respond, but Glen looked like he was waiting for Toki to say something, "Okays..." Toki said after a few seconds.

Glen narrowed his eyes. Toki noticed that Glen looked like he might not have liked Toki's response. He felt himself trembling even more. He was sometimes able to contain his emotions in that he could prevent himself from crying, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking, probably because the shaking wasn't completely attributed to his fear, but also to the cold. Or maybe it was because he had never been so terrified in his life as he had been for the past day or so.

For the longest time, Glen simply stared at Toki, while Toki didn't know what to do. He figured that Glen staring at him was better than him hitting him, or worse: choking him again... so he simply stared back.

Toki looked down at his stomach as it made a growling sound, since he hadn't eaten anything yesterday or the day before.

Glen laughed, but didn't offer to get Toki anything to eat. Instead his attention was drawn to the bruises covering Toki's exposed torso.

Toki flinched slightly as Glen moved in closer, sitting right in front of Toki. He reached over and traced one of Toki's bruises with his index finger. Then he put his hand flat on Toki's chest, spreading his fingers to the extent that his hand covered most of Toki's bruises.

Though he was very concerned of what Glen might do, Toki left his eyes open, as he knew that Glen became angry when he closed them. He looked down at his bruised chest, and Glen's hand which was covering it, and then back up at Glen. Glen smirked as he looked into Toki's eyes and pushed down with his hand, causing Toki to wince, and his eyes to tear up.

Without really meaning to, Toki tried to jerk away from Glen. Glen moved his hand away from Toki's chest, and looked down at Toki with very angry eyes. He looked like he was going to hit Toki again, so Toki took this as an opportunity to reason with him.

"Just tells me whats you wants!" he pleaded, "you gets reallies mads with me alls de times, but I don'ts knows whats you wants me to do! Just tells me, and I do its."

Glen didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, pulling Toki to his feet as well, with Toki's hands still cuffed to the heater. When Glen let go of Toki, Toki started to fall, so Glen caught him and held him in a standing position. Toki had been sitting on the ground for too long, hadn't eaten in a while, and was in a lot of pain, all of which made it hard for him to stand so suddenly.

Glen put his hands on each of Toki's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, "stay right here," he said, taking his hands off of Toki's shoulders and walking up the stairs.

Toki shivered again. He wanted to sit back down. Standing was making him incredibly dizzy. However, he also didn't want Glen to become any more angry with him than was necessary, and if standing instead of sitting would save him from pain of some sort, he was willing to endure the dizziness.

Toki could barely manage to stand any longer when he heard Glen walking back down the stairs. He watched the young man as he walked up to him. Glen looked a lot more angry than he had before he had walked upstairs. His eyes looked almost frantic. Glen's hand was behind his back. Toki tried to see what Glen had hidden behind his back, and he didn't have to wonder for long, because a few seconds later, Glen moved his hand to where Toki could see it.

In Glen's hand was a knife. Toki started shaking even more than he had been. Was Glen finally tired of him? Was he going to kill him now? Since Toki figured that he was about to die, he thought that now would be the time to start screaming for help. If he was lucky, maybe someone would get there in time to call an ambulance, and maybe he'd survive the stab wounds which he was surely going to have.

"Helps me!" Toki yelled as loud as he could manage, "Helps!"

Glen slapped Toki, almost hard enough to knock him down to the floor, "shut up!" he yelled at him.

Toki's eyes were wide as he looked up at Glen and then down at the knife which Glen still held. He wasn't ready to die, "Helps me! Somes-ones helps me!" he yelled again.

Glen hit him again, this time successfully knocking him to the floor. Toki pulled his knees up close to his chest, making himself as small as he could. He knew that if he kept yelling Glen would surely stab him, but why would he have brought the knife down to the basement if he hadn't been planning on killing Toki already? Toki decided that the smartest thing for him to do would be to continue screaming for help. Screams which would likely be heard by no one but Glen.

"I's downs heres!" Toki yelled, "Dis guys tries to kills me! Helps me! Somes-ones-"

Toki was cut off in mid sentence by a sharp kick to his ribs. The kick knocked the breath out of him; he painfully leaned against the wall as he was still sitting on the basement floor, gasping, trying to catch his breath back. Though Toki was no longer screaming, apparently Glen found his breathing to be too loud, as he kicked him again, this time even harder than the previous.

If Toki hadn't been handcuffed to the heater, he would have fallen completely to the ground. He couldn't breathe. Toki frantically tried to fill his lungs with air, and was eventually successful. As soon as his breathing was under control, he opened his mouth to scream again, but was immediately cut off as Glen slapped him and pulled him to his feet.

Glen pushed Toki against the wall of the basement. Toki winced as his bruised back was pressed against the wall, and as Glen pressed the knife against his throat. He didn't press hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to keep Toki quiet.

Toki almost cried at the next thing he heard: from upstairs he barely heard Skwisgaar's voice calling his name, "Tokis! Yous in heres?!" he called. Toki instantly understood why Glen had been so panicked. He had probably gone upstairs to get who knows what, and saw Skwisgaar approaching. He knew that Skwisgaar would find him here with Toki, and that was why he seemed so frantic to keep Toki quiet.

Toki wanted to yell back, telling Skwisgaar where he was so that he could find him, but he feared that if he made any more noise, Glen would surely cut his throat.

Glen stared into Toki's eyes, "you make one sound, and you're dead," he threatened.

Though he desperately wanted to scream, Toki didn't argue with the man who held the knife to his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't know if Glen would refrain from killing him as long as he stayed quiet, or if he just wanted him to stay quiet until Skwisgaar left, and then he would kill him anyway.

For what seemed like hours, but was actually less than a few minutes, Glen and Toki silently stood in the basement. Toki's heart sank as he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was surely Skwisgaar, and though he wanted Skwisgaar to find him, it might mean that Toki was about to be killed.

Glen turned around, pulling Toki in front of himself, and keeping the knife pressed against his throat, as Skwisgaar made his way into the basement.

When Skwisgaar saw Glen and Toki, he was visibly surprised. He had known Glen, who was in his grade at school. He hadn't been friends with him, but he knew who he was, and he had no idea that Glen would do something like this. He had simply asked around and found out where Melvin lived, and the information led him here. He had no idea that Glen was Melvin's brother.

"Lets him goes," Skwisgaar demanded, keeping his worried eyes on Toki.

Glen stared back at him, pressing the knife down harder, hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to make a cut deep enough to do significant damage. Toki winced, keeping his eyes closed.

"You wants to bargains or somethings? Whatevers you wants. We pays you moneys... just lets Tokis goes, and we won'ts tells no ones abouts dis, okays?" Skwisgaar tried to reason with Glen.

Glen lifted the knife slightly and moved it about half a centimeter downward, pressing down again, making another cut, not any deeper than the previous, as Toki whimpered again.

Skwisgaar was clearly furious at what Glen was doing, but he couldn't do anything to stop him. If he tried anything, Glen would surely not hesitate to cut Toki's throat deep enough to kill him. Skwisgaar could see that Toki's breathing was irregular, he was trembling, and had clearly been beaten further than he had been previously.

"Wills you just tells me whats you wants, okays?" Skwisgaar asked again, "hows abouts, you lets Toki's goes, and den you cans stabs me with de knifes?"

At this, Toki's eyes shot open. He looked at Skwisgaar, with so much fear in his eyes that it made Skwisgaar's heart ache. Toki clearly did not want Skwisgaar to make such a sacrifice, and though Skwisgaar was confident that as long as he could get Toki away from Glen, he could most likely also escape without Glen stabbing him, Toki seemed to think that Skwisgaar would hold onto his end of this suggested bargain, and did not want Skwisgaar to be killed in exchange for his own life.

Finally, Glen spoke, "how about we go to the police station right now," he said, "and Toki tells them that neither Melvin nor I did this to him... He tells them that _you_ did it."

Skwisgaar quickly agreed to this, "okays," he said. He only needed to get Toki away from Glen. It didn't matter what else happened.

"No!" Toki's frightened voice protested, "I does not gets Skwisgaar in troubles!"

Glen squeezed Toki's arm very tightly, making Toki cry out in pain, "you'll do whatever I tell you to do," he growled.

"Its is okays, Tokis," Skwisgaar told him. Skwisgaar knew that Toki telling the cops that Skwisgaar did this to him would not matter. They could explain the situation after Toki was away from Glen. Unfortunately, Toki didn't seem to understand that.

Toki burst into tears again.

Suddenly, everything became even more complicated as Skwisgaar's and Glen's attentions were drawn to the stairs, as several police officers rushed down into the basement. Skwisgaar wished that they hadn't arrived. He had felt that he almost had the situation under control, but he could never be able to convince Glen to let Toki go now.

"Stay away!" Glen yelled at the cops, "I'll kill him! I swear!"

One of the cops pushed Skwisgaar out of the way, behind the other officers, while another cop tried to reason with Glen, "if you kill him, you'll spend the rest of your life in jail," the officer explained, "you still have a chance. You've got your whole life ahead of you, and if you kill this boy, the rest of your life will be spent behind bars. You don't want to do this."

Toki had stopped crying, but still seemed to be having a difficult time breathing. His eyes were closed and he was still trembling as a small amount of blood trickled from the two shallow cuts made by Glen's knife.

Glen appeared as though he was considering what the officer said. Just as it looked as though he was going to let Toki go, a few horrifying sounds were heard: Toki screamed, and a gun fired. Both Toki and Glen fell to the floor.

The cops as well as Skwisgaar rushed over to Toki and Glen. As one of the officer's pulled Glen away from Toki, another officer pulled Toki into a sitting position. Toki's eyes were closed, and his neck had another cut on it now, deeper than the previous two, but still not fatal. Skwisgaar sighed in visible relief when he knew that Glen hadn't cut Toki's throat deep enough to kill him.

"Stay back, sir," an officer told Skwisgaar. Skwisggar glared at him and stayed where he was, watching the other officer tend to Toki.

The police officer put his hand gently on Toki's cheek, "hey, open your eyes," he said, "you're alright. You're going to be fine," he assured him.

Toki opened his eyes, though he was still trembling quite a bit. He looked into the eyes of the police officer who was kneeling in front of him. The officer had gotten a hold of medical gauze, and was pressing it to Toki's throat, to stop the recent cuts from bleeding. Toki looked over the officer's shoulder at Glen, who was laying motionless on the ground, with a cop checking his pulse. Toki then looked at Skwisgaar, who looked back at him. Skwisgaar wanted to go to Toki, but the cops were in his way.

"Sir," one of the cops said to him, "if you could hold this gauze in place while I go retrieve something to cut off these handcuffs..."

Skwisgaar took the officer's place without hesitation. With one hand he held the gauze on Toki's throat, as he wrapped his other arm around Toki, who laid his head on Skwisgaar's shoulder. Toki was sobbing again, and as before, it was making it hard for him to breath, as it caused too much pain in his ribs and back. Skwisgaar could tell that Toki was having trouble breathing.

"Calms down, Tokis," he urged, "everythings is goings to be alrights. Yous okays now, and I never lets anyones do anythings to yous agains. I promise."

The cop returned with some sort of shear-like tool, which he used to cut the chain connecting the handcuffs, "the paramedics should be here shortly," he said, "I'll leave you two alone until then. Just make sure you keep the gauze on his neck. The cut isn't very deep, but you should try to prevent it from bleeding."

Toki exhaled a very shaky breath, as he tried to keep himself from crying again. He wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar, who still embraced him as well.

"I's so sorries dat I leaves you in de hospitals. I didn'ts know dat Melvins hads a brothers," Skwisgaar explained, "I thoughts de doctors woulds takes betters cares of yous... watches you betters... I so sorries."

Toki didn't say anything. He just focused on trying to breathe. He was still shivering, but Skwisgaar's warm embrace was causing his shaking to decrease.

A paramedic walked up to Skwisgaar and Toki, "hello," he said very kindly, "could I see you for a minute?" he said to Toki.

Toki started trembling more again, and nodded. He knew that the paramedics weren't going to hurt him, but somehow he still felt a fear towards them.

The paramedic was very gentle with him, bandaging the cuts on his neck, and checking his ribs and arms for broken bones.

"We're taking him to the hospital," the paramedic told Skwisgaar, "if you'd like, you can ride in the ambulance with him."

"Okays," Skwisgaar agreed, "ams he has broken bones? He's is goings to be okays?"

"He'll be fine," the paramedic told him, "I think he might have a fractured bone in his left arm, a few of his ribs seem to be broken, and he definitely needs to be admitted to the hospital if not just for the bruises. His ribs, besides two of them being broken, are very bruised, and he'll need to try to stay off of his feet for a while."

Skwisgaar nodded and followed the paramedics and Toki to the ambulance. In the ambulance, Toki was immediately hooked up to another morphine drip. Skwisggar sat down in the ambulance, beside Toki and held Toki's hand throughout the ride to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Skwisgaar was instructed to wait in the waiting room while the doctors tended to Toki.

Toki, on a gurney, was wheeled into a room where he was hooked up to various IVs, a morphine IV to ease the pain he was in, and a saline IV to rehydrate him. His various injuries were bandaged, and his fractured left arm and broken ribs mended. Though the doctors were as gentle as they could have possibly been, Toki still couldn't bring himself to answer any of their questions.

The doctors decided to give Toki some time before they asked him any more about what happened, as it seemed he didn't feel like talking about it yet. One of the doctors went out into the waiting room to talk with Skwisgaar.

"Mr. Skwigelf?" the doctor said, looking at Skwisgaar.

"Ja," Skwisgaar said, "hows is Tokis?"

"He's going to be fine," the doctor told him, "we are bringing in a children's psychologist tomorrow to speak with him, but we'll just let him rest today. He won't say anything to any of the doctors, but we thought if he saw you he might not feel so intimidated, and he might be willing to talk to you about what happened to him. Maybe not though. Don't be alarmed at his behaviour; in kidnapping cases like this, some children will not speak to anyone for a while, but usually within a short time they'll start talking to a close family member."

Skwisgaar nodded. He hoped that Toki thought of him as a close family member. If Skwisgaar wasn't someone who Toki could trust enough to talk to, he might never talk to anyone, "cans I goes in deres with hims?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Of course," the doctor told him. The doctor led Skwisgaar to Toki's room, "if you need anything, let me know," the doctor said, leaving Skwisgaar alone with Toki.

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, who was staring blankly ahead, "Toki's..." Skwisgaar began. Toki made no effort to look at him. Skwisgaar figured that Toki might not want to talk to him yet, but that couldn't stop Skwisgaar from having a one-sided conversation with him.

"Yous ares a veries braves littles guys," Skwisgaar told him, "a lots of peoples woulds has probablies not be ables to handles all of dis, but yous did. Somes peoples, even growns ups woulds has beens so scareds dat dey woulds be sittings and cryings nows, but yous not. Yous is a veries braves."

Toki continued to stare ahead. Skwisgaar was just going to keep talking to him until he would start talking back.

"You don'ts has to worries abouts dem anys mores," Skwisgaar told Toki, "Melvins is in de jails, and I's pretty sures dat Glens is deads. He gets shoots anyways. If not deads, he wills has to goes to jails," he explained, though Glen had actually only been shot in the shoulder, and was still quite alive, though still no longer a threat.

Skwisgaar looked at Toki, who still didn't even seem to notice that Skwisgaar was even there.

"You is awakes, aren't yous?" Skwisgaar said, walking over and sitting down on the bed beside Toki. He gently put his hand on Toki's cheek and tried to turn Toki's face so he could see into his eyes. Toki gasped, became tense, and closed his eyes, and Skwisgaar immediately moved his hand off of Toki's cheek, "I nots goings to do anythings means to yous," Skwisgaar urged, "you don'ts has to talks about anythings you don'ts wants to talks about. I just thinks maybes you talks to me abouts something else if you wants."

Toki still made no effort to even look at Skwisgaar. He simply stared ahead, but Skwisgaar could tell that he was thinking about something... He hoped that Toki wasn't angry with him for leaving him alone at the hospital. Skwisgaar decided to change the subject to something completely unrelated to the events which had recently occurred.

"I writes a new songs abouts a few weeks agos," Skwisgaar told him, "well... I didn't writes it... but I knows hows to plays it. Maybe I teaches you to do de rhythm parts of its. I thinks it sounds pretties goods when I plays it, and if yous does de rhythms parts, I think it wills sounds even betters."

For the first time since Skwisgaar had come into the room, Toki looked at him. He still didn't say anything, but he definitely was acknowledging that Skwisgaar was talking to him. Skwisgaar had bought Toki a guitar, and only taught him just the very basic aspects of playing it. Toki had pretty much taught himself everything else he knew about playing it. Skwisgaar never offered to teach him anything new, and definitely would never offer to allow him to play rhythm to his lead.

Skwisgaar could see that his previous comment had sparked Toki's interest. He hoped that if he continued with the topic, it would keep Toki's mind off of what happened to him, and he'd start talking to him again, "It's kinds of trickskies to learns, but I thinks yous cans be capables of doings it."

"Reallies?" Toki's small voice asked.

"Ofs course," Skwisgaar assured him, very relieved that Toki was talking, "I thinks yous is probablies pretties goods at de playings of de guitars. I hears you practicesking alls de times."

Toki smiled, and then looked very seriously at Skwisgaar, "hows did you knows wheres to finds me?" he asked.

"I finds out where Melvins lives, and I goes dere. I didn't even knows Melvin hads a brothers," Skwisgaar told him, "you wants to talks abouts it?" he asked.

Toki shook his head, "no," he said, "I just wants to goes to sleeps."

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, "I stays rights heres. I won'ts goes anywheres from heres."

"Goods," Toki said, reaching his hand out. Skwisgaar held Toki's hand as Toki fell asleep.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Okay... so I'm going to write another chapter after this. I thought I could finish it it this chapter... but it appears that I was wrong...**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. At the Hospital Again

_**Hello!! Welcome to this, the final chapter of this story.**_

_**First off, thank you to my chapter 7 reviewers: Madame Riverotter, charonteDemoness, and brutalhugs. And thank you also to all of the reviewers of my previous chapters, who I've already thanked in the chapters following their reviews, but would like to thank again. :) And thank you to everyone else who read this, even though you wouldn't review for some reason.**_

_**Okay... that's enough of that... Here you go:**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki was sleeping, but he could feel himself beginning to wake up. Forgetting that he was no longer in the basement, he didn't want to wake up. He didn't feel any pain, and if sleeping would prevent him from having to endure the pain he had while he was awake, he'd rather just sleep. Though he could keep his eyes closed, he couldn't keep himself from being awake, so he thought he might as well open his eyes and try to figure out why he was no longer in pain and why he wasn't shivering any longer.

He opened one eye, slowly and then realized that he was no longer in the cold, wretched, dark basement, but in a hospital bed. Then he remembered that Skwisgaar and the cops had found him, and he was okay now... Next to him, sitting on a chair, but leaned forward enough to have his head laying on the bed beside Toki's legs, was Skwisgaar. He was holding onto Toki's hand, and was quite asleep.

Skwisgaar hadn't slept very much in quite some time. The first night, after Glen had beaten Toki up in the alley, Skwisgaar stayed awake most of the night at the hospital. He hadn't slept any of the following day or night either, as he was looking for Toki. Now that he knew Toki was safe, he finally let himself sleep.

Toki decided that he would just sit in the bed for a while, leaving Skwisgaar alone so he could catch up on sleep. A few minutes after he woke up, however, a doctor came into the room. It wasn't Dr. Klein though, as Skwisgaar was very furious with him for not watching Toki better, and wouldn't let him be Toki's doctor any longer.

"Hello," the doctor greeted Toki, "I'm Dr. Marshall. How are you feeling?"

Toki looked up at her, "okays," he said.

"You aren't in any pain at all?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "no."

"Great," she smiled, "that means that your morphine dose is working. Now, I've got someone who would like to talk with you. He's a psychologist. Do you know what that means?"

Toki looked at her without saying anything. He looked confused.

"A psychologist will help you feel better about what happened. For instance, you might feel scared or sad about what happened to you, but a psychologist will help you to not feel scared anymore, and to feel better about things. We know that it was a scary time for you, and we cannot just make everything perfectly better just so quick, but we can help you at least some," she explained.

Toki remained silent. He didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened. He didn't even want to tell Skwisgaar... why would he want to tell some stranger?

"Well," Dr. Marshall continued, "I'll have him come in, and if you want to talk to him, you can. He might even want to talk to you about other things instead. Just something to keep you from being bored. And your brother can stay in the room too, if you'd like. Either way is fine."

The doctor left and a minute later another doctor, a psychologist, came into the room, "good morning," he greeted Toki, "I'm Dr. Nasuku. And you must be Toki Wartooth," he said, smiling.

Toki nodded. He looked down at Skwisgaar, who was still holding his hand, and still sound asleep. Then he looked back up at Dr. Nasuku, waiting for him to say something.

The psychologist sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the bed as Skwisgaar. Toki looked at him as he spoke, "what would you like to talk about?"

Toki narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about anything really, but he didn't want to be mean to the psychologist, "we cans talks abouts... maybes... goldfishes?"

The psychologist smiled, "alright. Do you have a pet goldfish?"

Toki shook his head, "no. I wants one though. I woulds names him... umm... Golds-fish de goldsfish..."

Dr. Nasuku laughed, "do you have any pets at all?" he asked.

Toki shook his head, "nopes, we lives at a apartments, and I don'ts thinks we's allows for to has a pets. Skwisgaar woulds not lets me has ones anyways."

"I bet you'd be allowed to have a pet goldfish," the psychologist told him, "you'd better ask first though. You wouldn't want to break any rules."

"Rules is stupids," Toki said, "deys just deres so dat no ones can has any funs. Dere isn'ts evens a reasons for dem. Why can'ts we has a goldfishes? No reasons. Dey just don'ts wants no ones to has any funs."

"Sometimes rules are there just to make sure that everything is fair for everyone," the psychologist explained, "what if you got a goldfish, and it made your whole apartment building smell like fish?"

"I guess so," Toki agreed, "its wouldn'ts be fairs if somes peoples don'ts likes de smells of fishes and has to lives with smellings dem..."

"Do you want to hear a story about when I was about your age?" Dr. Nasuku asked, changing the subject.

Toki looked at him. He didn't really want to hear a story about when the doctor was his age, but he decided that he might as well agree to it. The doctor seemed to want to tell the story, so he might as well do him the favour of listening to it, "okays," he agreed.

"When I was fifteen years old, my dad and I never really got along very well. I didn't really talk to him very much. One morning, before I went to school, he was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and asked me if I wanted to sit down and talk for a minute before school. I just ignored him and left," Dr. Nasuku began, "during my lunch, my mother called and told me that my father had died just an hour after I left. I felt so bad about having ignored him when it was the last chance I had to talk to him."

Toki's eyes were wide as he listened intently to what the psychologist was saying.

"I felt really bad that I hadn't said anything meaningful to him, but I didn't tell anyone," the man continued, "so I just kept feeling bad for weeks. I kept all of my emotions to myself, and do you know what happened?"

Toki shook his head, "Whats happeneds?"

"Keeping all of my problems to myself made me slowly start feeling worse and worse," he told Toki, "so even though it was difficult to say, I told my mother how I had ignored my father on the morning before he died. I told her how bad I felt, and after I told her, I felt much better. So now, any time I'm feeling bad or scared about something, I always tell someone, and it always makes me feel better."

Toki knew what Dr. Nasuku was trying to do. He was trying to get Toki to tell him what happened. He didn't see why everyone wanted to know. The most they needed to know was that Glen kidnapped him and beat him up, so that Glen could get in trouble, if he was even alive. The authorities knew what Melvin and Glen had done, just not in detail, and Toki didn't see why he should have to talk about it and make himself feel worse. He never wanted to talk about it. He wanted to just forget about it.

"Talking about things like that helps a lot of different people to deal with their negative feelings. And not only the death of a family member, but other experiences as well," Dr. Nasuku continued, "Is there anything that you are feeling bad about, that you'd like to talk about?"

Toki shook his head, "nopes."

"Are you sure?" the psychologist asked him, "talking might make you feel better about it."

"No," Toki persisted, "it's cool. I don'ts needs to talks abouts anythings. I's good."

"How about this," Dr. Nasuku asked, "I'll tell you about something that's been bothering me, if you'll tell me about something that has been bothering you."

Toki shook his head, "no thanks yous," he said, and then looked down at Skwisgaar who had been asleep, laying with his head on Toki's bed throughout the entire time that the psychologist had been there. Skwisgaar was waking up. He lifted his head and turned around to see the psychologist.

"What's yous doings in heres?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Good morning," he greeted Skwisgaar, "I'm Dr. Nasuku. I'm here to talk to Toki."

"Ohs..." Skwisgaar said, "Yous ams de psychologists. Cans you does fors me a favours?" he asked.

"Sure," the psychologist agreed, "what do you need?"

"If I goes outs of dis rooms fors a whiles, wills yous stays heres, and watches Tokis?" he asked, "stays heres, and nots leaves, no matters whats untils I gets backs?"

"Of course," Dr. Nasuku agreed.

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, "I's wills be backs in a whiles... and I means it... Do nots leaves Tokis heres all alones."

Skwisgaar walked out of the room, leaving Toki to talk to the psychologist. Skwisgaar figured that Toki might be more likely to talk to the psychologist if he wasn't worried that Skwisgaar would hear what he was saying. Skwisgaar had another motive for leaving the room as well. He knew that Glen was a patient at the hospital; he wanted to find him and have a violent chat with him.

Skwisgaar went to the other wing of the hospital. He knew the general area of where Glen's room was. He walked up to the nurse's station, hoping that none of the nurses knew that he was here with Toki. He hadn't spoken to these nurses yet, so he assumed that none of them would recognize him.

"Hellos," he greeted one of the nurses, "I ams heres for to sees my _cousins_, Glens Beckers. I know he ams heres fors beings a sick perverteds jack offs whats beats up littles kids, but I's am his relations to hims, so I has to visits hims."

The nurse looked confused as though she wasn't sure of what exactly Skwisgaar just said, "you wanted to see Glen Becker?" she asked.

Skwisgaar nodded, "yeps. Dat's rights."

"Alright," she said, "due to his criminal offense, he is restrained in the bed so he cannot get a chance to try to escape or anything, so don't be alarmed."

"Okays," Skwisgaar said.

"He's in room 216, right down that hallway," she told him.

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, very glad that he had succeeded in being allowed into Glen's room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at room 216. He intook a deep breath and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Glen looked over at him, "what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Whats _ams _I doings in heres?" Skwisgaar repeated the question, "I just wants to has a words withs yous. Dat's alls. Just talkings. Is dat littles shots in de shoulders alls dat yous heres fors? You just gets shots in de shoulders one times? Dat's it?"

Glen nodded, "yeah. It kind of hurts. I don't think the pain medicine they are giving me is working very well."

Skwisgaar glared at him and walked up to his bed, looking down at Glen, "yous ins a littles bits of pains, hm? Dat's so sads fors you. Maybes everyones shoulds be sat dat dis guys gots a littles feelings of pains in his arms, hm? Dis guys who beats up tinies littles kids!" Skwisgaar's voice was becoming louder, and his words were turning into angry yells, "dis guy, whats hits and kicks littles kids dat's ties ups and can'ts evens fights backs!"

Glen, smirked at Skwisgaar, "I'm not saying anyone should have sympathy for me. But what I am saying is that having your little brother as my little pet for the past day or so was so fun. I could do whatever I wanted to him, and if I got the chance, I'd do it again."

Skwisgaar's facial expression was one which showed just how angry he was. He lunged at Glen, punching him in the face, and then climbing on top of his bed and punching him over and over again, "Hows dat feels, yous sicks perverts? Hm? Beings beatens ups whiles you can'ts moves?!"

Glen couldn't defend himself, but he could yell out for the doctors, "Doctor!" he yelled, right before Skwisgaar threw another punch which connected with Glen's jaw.

"You's worthless scums!" Skwisgaar yelled, punching him again as three doctors rushed into the room, "how do you thinks deys wills likes you in prisons? Deys goings to beats yous ups every days dat you's dere! No bodies likes guys whats hurts littles kids!" Skwisgaar punched Glen one last time as two of the doctors grabbed him, one holding on to each of his arms, and pulled him off of Glen.

The two doctors held Skwisgaar back as the third doctor, who happened to be Dr. Klein, checked up on Glen.

"You all saw what he just did!" Glen yelled, and then looking at Skwisgaar he added, "you're going to get in trouble for this! There are three witnesses who saw what you did!"

"I didn't see it," Dr. Klein told Glen, and then looked back at the other two doctors who were holding onto Skwisgaar, "Did you two see anything?" he asked.

"I didn't see anything at all, sir," one of the doctors confirmed.

"Neither did I," the other added.

Glen looked absolutely furious, but before he could say anything more, the three doctors escorted Skwisgaar out of the room, closing the door behind them.

As the other two doctors went about with their other tasks, Dr. Klein stayed and talked to Skwisgaar, "I'm not going to report what you just did, but only because he deserved it. I know that you are angry with me, since Toki was taken while he was under my watch, and I should have had someone guarding his room. I'm not going to make any excuses. I just want you to know that I really do care about Toki. Seeing him in his current condition breaks my heart, which is why no one is going to confirm Glen's story of what you just did."

Skwisgaar nodded, "I knows you didn'ts means for dat guys to steals Tokis. I knows you didn'ts wants Tokis to gets hurts. Yous weres a littles irresponsibles... but I knows you sorries fors it, and whats is importants is dat Tokis is okays now."

Dr. Klein nodded, "how is Toki doing?" he asked.

"He's doings fines," Skwisgaar informed him, "he was talkings to withs a psychologists whens I leaves."

"Well, that will be good for him," Dr. Klein said.

There was an awkward moment of silence, as Skwisgaar couldn't help but still feel angry about Dr. Klein's mistake, and Dr. Klein knew this.

"Wells," Skwisgaar began, "I's betters goes backs and checks on Tokis. I sees you laters."

"Alright," Dr. Klein told him, "and I'll be over to visit Toki sometime later... if that's okay with you..."

"Yeps," Skwisgaar told him, "Whatevers. I gots to goes now."

Skwisgaar made his way back to Toki's room. When the psychologist saw him approaching, he walked out into the hall to meet Skwisgaar.

"Toki won't talk about what happened to him," Dr. Nasuku told Skwisgaar, "which is not entirely uncommon. You might want to try to get him to talk to you. I think that it will help him feel better about it, rather than repressing all of his negative emotions."

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, "thanks yous."

"Sure," Dr. Nasuku responded, handing Skwisgaar a business card, "if you think he'd like to talk to me again, give me a call."

"Okays," Skwisgaar agreed. Dr. Nasuku waved at Toki, who waved back, as the psychologist left, and Skwisgaar walked into Toki's room, sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed.

Skwisgaar looked at Toki. He looked much better than he had when he had found him in Glen's basement, but he still had visible bruises, and for that, Skwisgaar wanted to beat up Glen again. He was glad that he got the chance to pay him back for what he did, even though it wasn't nearly equivalent to the pain Glen caused to Toki.

"What's you doing?" Toki asked Skwisgaar after a minute of Skwisgaar silently looking at him.

"Just thinkings," Skwisgaar said. Toki deserved so much better than the life he had. He was a very sweet little boy, who was generally considerate of others and completely naïve, and yet for some reason he was so often mistreated to such an extent that Skwisgaar wondered how some people could be so cruel. If someone wanted to hurt someone else, just for the fun of it, why would they chose to hurt such a sweet little child?

"What's you thinkings abouts?" Toki asked him.

"Nothings," Skwisgaar told him, "I ams just so glads dat we finds you. Dat yous okays."

"Oh," Toki began, not really wanting to talk about anything that had to do with what he had been through, "I's ams too."

"I never lets anythings happens to yous agains... and if anyones even tries to hurts you, I beats dem ups," Skwisgaar told him.

Toki looked skeptical, "you gets in troubles fors beatings ups peoples."

"Not always," Skwisgaar told him, "you wants to hears a secrets?"

Toki nodded.

"I beats up Glens," Skwisgaar smiled, "I goes in dere... tells de nurse dat I ams his relation, and I goes in dere and beats him ups. No ones wills goings to tells on me. Dey all knows he deserves it."

"I guess dat's goods den," Toki told him.

"If yous ever wants to talks abouts anythings-" Skwisgaar began, but Toki interrupted him.

"I don'ts," he said.

"Okays," Skwisgaar said. He still wondered if Toki was angry with him. Of course, Toki would never really tell him what his parents had done to him either, even though Skwisgaar knew they hurt him, because he had seen scars, which couldn't have been made by accident. He guessed that Toki just didn't like talking about such things.

Skwisgaar sighed, and was about to stand up when he felt Toki's thin arms wrap around him. Skwisgaar turned and hugged Toki back.

"I's was thoughts you mights never finds me," Toki whispered.

"I didn'ts never stops lookings fors yous," Skwisgaar told him.

"Is you reallies goings to teaches me to plays de rhythms of dat songs whats you wrotes?" Toki asked Skwisgaar.

"Just as soons as yous all betters," Skwisgaar told him, "I teaches you all sorts of rhythms to playings of my songs."

"Goods," Toki said, laying his head on Skwisgaar's shoulder.

Skwisgaar and Toki stayed in that position, arms wrapped around each other, for quite some time, until Skwisgaar was quite certain that Toki had fallen asleep, and even then he decided not to end their embrace.

Skwisgaar shuddered; Toki had come so close to being killed. If Skwisgaar and the cops hadn't made it there in time Skwisgaar didn't know how he could have lived with himself. Without Toki, he'd be alone, just one guy, who probably wouldn't even want to play his guitar anymore...

He looked down at Toki, who looked quite peaceful in his state of sleep. Toki was so precious to him. He couldn't really figure out why, but he cared about Toki more than he had ever cared about anyone. Skwisgaar didn't have anything else to do, so he decided that he might as well just stay here with Toki. He gently laid Toki back on the bed, but stayed sitting on the edge of the bed himself.

Skwisgaar didn't know how the rest of their lives would play out, but he knew that right now everything was fine; Toki was safe, and though he might have some trouble dealing with the aftermath of the traumatic experience, Skwisgaar would be there if he wanted to talk. He would always be there for Toki.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**I never know how to end these stories. I hope you liked the final chapter, and I am sorry for those of you who are sad to see this story come to an end. It couldn't have gone on forever though...**_

**_Another thing: I thought it was kind of awkward that Skwisgaar woke up and immediately had plans on beating up Glen RIGHT THEN... but I also thought it was cute that the first thing he thought of when he woke up was to get back at Glen for what he did to Toki... so I decided to leave it like that, even though it seems sort of weird..._**

**_And yes, Glen Becker is named for Glenn Beck... who I loathe with a passion. If you don't know who he is, don't worry about it. If you do know who he is, I'm sure you hate him as well..._**

_**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll leave me a review of this chapter.**_

_**Good Night.**_


End file.
